Adrien
by Ugly-Duckling123
Summary: Adrien, a 'Street-Rat' in the city of Agrabah. Who with one rub of a magic lamp and the help of a Genie named Nino tries to win Princess Marinette's heart. (Note - Kwami's are known of by everyone, but law states only royalty can have them)
1. Chapter 1

This story comes from a land, a faraway place, where caravan camels roam.

Where they cut off your ear if they don't like your face. Where it's flat and immense, and the heat to some is intense. Some might say **'That's barbaric'** But others call it **'home'**.

As the winds blew sand across the desert from the east, and the sun sat in the west, an elderly merchant riding on top of a camel made his way into town of the city.

He passed a few people who were packing up for the night, and others practicing their acts of fire-breathing to earn money tomorrow.

As the man came to a stop in the middle of the market place, mostly because his camel was exhausted, he spotted you.

"Ah, Salaam and good evening to you my dear young friends," he said smiling a friendly smile "Please do come closer so I do not have to stretch my voice," he said "Being 186 years old, my voice is not what it used to be.

"That's better. Welcome to Agrabah. The city in the desert full of mystery... enchantment... And Master Fu's all you could ever need market stall full of the finest merchandise this side of the Nile River, on sale today! Come on down..." the man said unloading his camel and setting up his stand.

"Look at this," the man said taking what looked like a vase off the shelf behind him "Look at the wonderful and lovely detail on this antic vase, they don't make them like this anymore. Vases as old as this are known to break if you handle them too hard," he said placing the vase onto the table, breaking it.

Coughing Master Fu cleared away the now broken vase and brought out something else.

"Ah now look at this," he said showing you a puzzle box "This is a very rare 'Box of Puzzles.' They say the puzzles are so difficult only a true master of wisdom can open it, watch," he said showing you how to undo it, but he couldn't.

Starting to get bored of this man and his useless junk you turn to leave.

"Wait don't go!" Master Fu said putting the box down and stopping you "I can see you my friend are only interested in the exceptionally rare..." he said looking around to see if anyone was watching.

"I think then you shall be most rewarded as to consider this..." he said bulling out an old oil lamp out from behind the stall.

"Do not be fooled by it most common place appearance..." he said in a whisper "Like so many things and people, it is not what is outside... But what is inside that counts..." he said bringing it to him and looking inside through the lid.

Not believing him, and having enough you try to leave again.

"This is no ordinary lamp!" Master Fu said running after you and stopping you again "It once changed the course of a young man's life. A young man who like this lamp, was more than what he seemed..." he said looking around "A diamond in the rough... Perhaps you would like to hear the tale?" he asked smiling, somehow pouring some sparkling dust out of the lamp into his hand and throwing it into the sky.

"It begins on a dark night... Where a dark man waits... With a dark purpose..."

* * *

 **AN: As I hope some of you can guess this is going to be a crossover with Disney's** _'Aladdin'_ **(So sorry for how much alike it is to it)**

 **So just a few questions...**

 **Should I have the Princess mother in this story?**

 **And should I add the songs?**

 **(Might turn into the 'Crossover' list later)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: For all those who love Nooroo [the Butterfly Kwami], I am sorry, but because of who he's playing, I had to change him from good to bad...**

* * *

Underneath a midnight blue sky, a man wearing a dark purple suit with white butterfly broach pinned to it, waited on top a horse on a sand dune watching a second rider come towards him.

Once the second rider jumped down, it was clear that she was a girl with bright green eyes and brown hair made into three pony-tails tied at the end.

"Lila," he said in greeting "You are late."

"And I am so sorry for that oh the great and most patient one," she said curtsying to him.

"You have it then?" the man asked not caring how sorry this girl was.

"I had to do some conning, but I got it," she said pulling half of a golden scarab out of a pocket and showing the man.

Seeing it the man reached for it, but Lila pulled it away.

"Now about the treasure..." she said as if reminding him.

Suddenly something flew towards her and snatched the item out of her hand.

"Hey!" she cried trying to grab the thing but missed.

Silently the creature that looked like a butterfly, with arms, legs, and a head came back to the man landing on his shoulder and giving him the first half of the golden scarab.

"Patients my dear young friend," the man said pulling out the second half "You'll get what's coming to you..."

Slowly the man brought the two halves together, Lila watching intensely.

All at once the golden scarab came to life, flew around the man a few times before zooming off into the night.

"Quickly!" the man cried getting his horse to move "Follow the trail!"

The two riders took off after the magical golden scarab.

"FASTER!" the man yelled to his horse.

Finally there came a giant sand-dune where the scarab split in two span around it and fixed themselves into places where eyes would be as a massive tiger's head came up, it's mouth wide open.

"Finally," the man said getting down off his horse, Lila beside him "After all my years of searching. The Cave of Wonder..."

"Whoa..." Lila said eyes wide staring.

"Now," the man said turning Lila to him "Bring me the lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp... Is mine..." he said shoving her towards the cave.

"Jeez where'd you dig this girl up from?" the creature on the man's shoulder asked quietly using its head to gesture to Lila.

"Shhh..." the man said to his little friend.

At the entrance to the Cave, Lila was about to go in when the mouth started to move and a deep voice came from it.

 ** _'_** ** _Who disturbs my slumber?'_** the Cave asked.

"It it I, Lila," the girl said "One of the Princess of Agrabah's best friends," she lied to win the Caves trust.

 ** _'_** ** _Know this: Only one may enter here.'_** the Cave said while the man and his little friend listened. **_'One whose heart lies far within. The Diamond In The Rough...'_** the Cave finished.

Confused slightly, Lila looked to the man for advice.

"What are you waiting for? Go on..." he said to her.

Turning back to the cave, Lila stood tall and took two steps into the Cave of Wonder.

Just as she was about to take another step, the Cave shook, it's magic feeling that she was not worthy to enter, and collapsed on top of her drowning out her screams.

"NO!" the man said covering his eyes to protect them from the sand.

 ** _'_** ** _Seek me out... The Diamond In The Rough... The Diamond In The Rough... The Diamond In The Rough...'_** the last message of the Cave said as the magic left and both halves of the golden scarab rolled down to the base of the dune.

.

Once everything had calmed down the creature stuck it's head out of the sand and pulled himself out spitting out sand from his mouth.

"I can't believe it. I just DON'T believe it," he said going to collect the golden scarab "We're NEVER going to get our hands on that STUPID LAMP!" he said picking them up, fluttering his wings which were starting to shed a little. "Just FORGET IT! Look at this, look at this. I'm so ticked off that my wings are shedding. They're not meant to be able to do that!" he cried flying back to the man.

"Patience, Nooroo... Patience..." the man said holding out his gloved hand accepting the scarab and putting them inside a pocket on his suit "Young Lila was obviously much less than worthy..." he said as Nooroo landed on his shoulder.

"Oh! There's a big surprise!" Nooroo cried "That's incredible!" he said sarcastically making his way to the other shoulder, the man totally ignoring him as he thought "I think i'm gonna have a heart attack and die, from that surprise... "WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?! We've got a big problem here. A big..." he said being cut off from the man pressing a finger to the creature's mouth silencing it.

"Yes..." he said agreeing "Only one may enter. I must find this One, this... Diamond in the Rough..."

* * *

 **AN: Really need answers to the questions i gave last time...**

 **Should Marinette have a mum?**

 **and Should I try doing the songs?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Going over the results I got from** _RUBYJEMS_ _ **,**_ _IridescentStarlight, Freckelbreath,_ **and my own sister to the questions I set out...**

 **I will NOT have Marinette's mum**

 **But I will TRY to have songs**

* * *

The next day on the streets of Agrabah, the usual cry from the Captain of the Guard Roger was called out as a boy with messy blonde hair, green eyes, a white jacket black trousers with patches on them, and no shoes ran across the roves holding a loaf of bread.

"STOP! THIEF!" Roger said pulling out his sword "I'll have your hands as a trophy Street-Rat!" he said as he and his men came closer.

"All this for a loaf of bread?" the boy asked jumping off the roof, sliding down washing lines, bouncing off walls and eventually landing in a pile of washing on the ground, the loaf still in his hand.

"THERE HE IS!" a cry from one of the guard came from the roof "YOU WONT GET AWAY SO EASILY!"

"You think that was easy?" Adrien asked rhetorically, noticing a few women off to the side lightly laughing at his humor.

"You two over that way," he heard Roger say seeing the guards "You follow me, we'll find him..."

Quickly Adrien got up, licked a blanket up and used it as a disguise walking over to the women to blend in with them, hiding the bread.

"Morning Ladies," he said grinning.

"Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't you Adrien?" one of them said smiling.

"Trouble? No way," he said proudly "You're only in trouble if you get caught."

"Got ya," Roger said grabbing Adrien by his jacket.

"I'm in trouble," Adrien said joking lightly looking the guard up and down.

"And this time..." Rodger began to say but was cut off when a black cat with bright green eyes dropped down pulling Captain Roger's turban over his eyes.

"Perfect times Plagg as usual," Adrien said grinning getting a quick thank you from Plagg "Come on let's get out of here."

But just as he's about to leave he bumps into another guard but dodges the swinging sword aimed at him as he started singing to himself.

 _"_ _Gotta keep one jump ahead of the bread line_

 _One swing ahead of the sword"_

Plagg stuck out his tongue at the guard as Adrien dodges the sword again as the guard slices a barrel of fish in half.

 _"_ _I steal only what I can't afford – that's everything"_

Adrien snatched the guards belt holding up his trousers away making them fall down and revealing bright pink underwear.

Mad, the guard is forced to jump into a fish's mouth and use its body for trousers hopping towards the boy and his cat, but they were too fast.

 _"_ _One jump ahead of the law-man"_

They're forced to hide behind a wooden pole, until yet another guard uses his sword to chop it down.

 _"_ _That's all and that's no joke"_

Adrien gets away from them by running to the top of a pile of barrels.

 _"_ _These guys don't appreciate I'm broke"_

With that the boy kicks over the top one making the while pile fall down on top of the guards.

 ** _"_** ** _Riffraff, street rat, scoundrel, take that!"_**

Adrien climbs up higher onto a wooden stand as the guards throw fruit towards him.

 _"_ _It's just a little snack guys..."_ he calls down to them trying to make them see but has to quickly dodge behind a wooded beam when an array of weapons were thrown at him.

 ** _"_** ** _Rip him open, take it back, guys"_** the guards chorused as the shook the stand Adrien was on top of trying to get him to fall.

 _"_ _I can take a hint,"_ Adrien sang as he jumped off the wooden stand.

 _"_ _Gotta face the facts_

 _You're my only friend Plagg"_ Adrien falls and somehow, with Plagg helping him, they land in a house of 3 veiled Harem girls.

 _"_ _Who? Oh it's sad Adrien has hit the bottom"_ they danced and sang together while, unseen, Plagg was gorging himself on the fruit from the fruit bowel.

 _"_ _He's become the one-man rise in crime"_ they send Adrien spinning towards their mother.

 _"_ _I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em"_ she sang too.

 _"_ _Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat_

 _Tell you all about it when I've got the time"_

He and Plagg are pushed out backwards out of the window by the girls, only to bounce off of a shade and land on the ground.

 _"_ _One jump ahead of the slowpokes"_ Adrien pretends to be a strongman's shadow to hide from passing guards, but it fails when he does the wrong flex and the crowd sees him.

 _"_ _One skip ahead of my doom_

 _Next time gonna use a nom de plume"_

"There he is" the Roger notices and runs after him with his parade, as Adrien makes his escape Plagg on his head tail wrapped around the bread.

 _"_ _One jump ahead of the hit man_ _"_ Adrien continues to sing jumping over sheep

 _"_ _One hit ahead of the flock"_ Looking over his shoulder he could see Roger and the other guards throwing the sheep out of their path trying to catch up with him.

 _"_ _I think I'll take a stole around the block..."_

They jump over a man who was lying down on a bed of nails, the last guard not quite making it landing on the man who screamed in pain

 _"_ _Stop, thief!"_ Someone cries out when they see their good at the cheese stall was being devoured by a certain black cat.

 _"_ _Vandal!"_ The owner screamed picking the creature up looking mad.

 _"_ _Plagg!"_ Adrien shunned grabbing him back and running off.

 _"_ _Scandal!"_ a women said watching the whole thing before putting down her cheese wheel and walking away.

The guards corned Adrien outside a random house

 _"_ _Let's not be too hasty..."_ he sang as the door opened.

 _"_ _Still I think he's rather tasty..."_ The teenage girl who was a little on the large size, sang as she cradled him as if he was a baby.

Quickly, Adrien tumbles and rolls out of her arms and back into being surrounded by guards.

 _"_ _Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat_

 _Otherwise we'd get along"_

 ** _"_** ** _Wrong!"_** they all cried jumping in on the boy who somehow escaped, leaving them in a pile

"Get him..." Roger calls out seeing two upturned vases sneaking away which were Plagg and Adrien.

They run and jump over a man who was walking across a lone of hot coals to avoid being burned.

The guards weren't so lucky as they ran right across them and burnt their feet.

Next they ran passed a man who was entertaining a crowd by swallowing a sword – that is until Plagg uses his tail to snatch it away from his mouth, nearly chocking him, and swings it towards the guards.

"He's got a sword!" one of the guards said scared.

"You idiots!" Roger said to them coming to the front "We've all got swords!"he cried pulling his out and aiming it to the cat.

"YEAH!" the others cried after him, remembering.

Smiling, nervously, Plagg placed the sword down and ran back to Adrien hopping onto his shoulder.

Adrien is running until he notices guards coming his way, and even more behind him.

Seeing a rope behind him who a magician was using for a trick, Adrien climbed up it and got away, as the guards bumped into each other again.

After jumping over a wall it seemed there were guards everywhere.

 _"_ _One jump ahead of the hoof beats"_

 ** _"_** ** _Vandal!"_**

 _"_ _One hop ahead of the hump"_

 ** _"_** ** _Street rat!"_**

Seeing no way out on the ground, Adrien and Plagg run up a set of stairs just dodging a slashing of swords by jumping into a window.

 _"_ _One trick ahead of disaster"_

 ** _"_** ** _Scoundrel!"_**

 _"_ _Their quick, but I'm much faster"_

 ** _"_** ** _Take that!"_**

 _"_ _Here goes, better throw my hand in,"_ Adrien says running to an opposite window after picking up a carpet from the floor.

 _"_ _Wish me happy landing_

 _All I gotta do is JUMP!"_

With that he and Plagg jump out of the window, the guards soon following and soon regretting it as, as the boy and his cat friend sail away to safety on their make shift parachute, the guards fall into a cart full of **_'Crazy Hakico's Discount Fertilizer'_**

* * *

 **AN: Hope you liked this, and you can understand it (Man I really wish this website did colors), and all this work wasn't for nothing.**


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien and Plagg slowly parachuted down to an abandoned place in the city where they celebrate another 'Well Done' on escaping from the guards.

"And now, with the enemy defeated, we feast!" Adrien said laughing and he broke the bread in half laughing, giving one half to Plagg.

They were about to tuck in, when Adrien notices two poor children, a boy and a girl around the ages of 8 – 10, dressed in rags looking through rubbish heaps for things to eat.

He looked at then pitifully and they stare back hunger in their eyes as they saw the bread.

Adrien looked at his loaf then looked at Plagg who saw the situation, but the cat ignored it taking a big bite out of the bread thinking they had worked so hard to get it.

Sighing, knowing Plagg will do the right thing in the end, Adrien got up, and went over to the kids holding out his half of the loaf.

"Here," he said smiling kindly so the kids weren't afraid "Go on , take it."

Smiling wide 'I can't believe this' smiles the children take the bread and giggle as Adrien ruffle their hair as they eat the bread.

Plagg having watched the whole thing from where he was was now having second thoughts and stared at his share of the bread.

Sighing grumpily, Plagg got up picked up the bread and walked over to the children giving them his half (minus one large bite) too.

Accepting it the girl crouched down to scratch the black cat behind the ears in thanks making him purr.

.

Hearing music and Royalty Trumpets, going off, Adrien went to have a look seeing a Prince with blonde silky hair, nose held high, covered in anything that will show off how rich he was, and riding a proud white horse.

Close behind was a man around possibly the Price's age, wearing glasses, had orange hair, wore fine clothes but not so fine as the Prince's and rode on a smaller horse – this man was obviously the Prince's right hand man, the one he got to do all his work, who made it everything went according to plan so all the Prince had to do was look handsome.

"On his way to the palace I suppose," a man beside Adrien said.

"Another suitor for the Princess," another said glumly as someone went around taking in bets to how long this one would last.

Just then the boy from before came running out of the crowd laughing chasing Plagg, right across the street in front of the Prince.

Quickly his sister came and pulled him out of the way but they bump into the white horse making it ride up and the children cower in fear.

"Out of my way you filthy little brats!" the rider said pulling a whip out about to strike them for abstracting his path.

"HEY!" Adrien cried taking the lashing instead, pulling the weapon out of the Prince's hand and throwing it back "If I were as rich as you I could afford some manners!"

"I'll teach _you_ some manners!" the Prince said making his horse bump into Adrien knocking him over and into the mud to be laughed at by 3/5 s of the towns people, the other 2/5 s agreeing with the boy.

Wanting to get the last word, and get back at the Prince, Adrien called out to everyone.

"Hey look at that everyone. It's not everyday you see a horse with TWO rear ends..."

This got gasps from everybody, as the Prince, stopped and looked at the boy both rider and horse looking fully offended.

"You are a _**worthless street rat** ,_" he said turning back as he finished his way to the palace "You were born a street rat. You'll die a street rat. And only that hideous black cat and your fleas will morn you..."

Adrien gets up and runs after this stuck up Prince and challenge him to a fight, but the gates close.

Glaring at the gates imagining that Prince was back here Adrien said "I'm not worthless... And I don't have fleas..." he paused when he noticed he was scratching his head "Come Plagg... Let's go home..."

Before they could leave a man came over looking very old, and thankful the children beside him.

"Lad," he said taking Adrien's hand and shaking it a smile on his face "Thank you for protecting my children from that piece of camel dung" he said "And sharing your bread with them. Please let me repay you."

"You don't have to do that Sir, keep your money, I didn't do it for profit, I did it because it was the right thing to do." Adrien said smiling, glad something good came out of this day, but still felt pain inside at the Prince's words.

After a few more _'thank you's',_ Adrien and Plagg slowly headed home.

.

They walk down an old street and some ancient slums

 _"Riffraff_

 _Street rat_

 _I don't buy that_

 _If only they'd look closer..."_

With Plagg over his shoulder, Adrien climbed a ladder and entered a small slum with not a lot of things in there, with a large window with a curtain pulled across it.

 _"_ _Would they see a poor boy?_

 _No soiree"_

Plagg got down and went over to his bed where Adrien tucked him in.

 _"_ _But they would find out..._

 _That there's so much more..._

 _To... Me. "_

Adrien went to the window and pulled back the curtain revealing the Palace of the Sultan of Agrabah.

It was five times as large as this little place he was living in now. Had giant golden looking domes on the centre building and the towers on either side, which were white.

Sighing Adrien sat on the windowsill and spoke out his thoughts.

"Someday Plagg, things are going to change," he said not noticing his friend was already asleep "We'll be rich. Live in a palace. Never be hungry again. And wont have any troubles at all..."

After a little bit longer, Adrien went to bed himself.

* * *

 **AN: For those who can't work out who the Prince is... Go back and read it again**

 **If you still can't get it, I'll say who it is in the next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: For those who might not have figured out who the Prince and his 'friend' were - they're gender swapped forms of Chloe and Sabrina**

* * *

Next morning the palace had a loud cry from Prince Charles as he slammed open the doors and went to get his stuff to leave, his bee looking Kwami – a magical creature suited only for royalty, and Samuel close behind.

"I have never been so insulted! Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous..."

As Charles said this he passed Tom, the Sultan, a large but kind-hearted man with a peacock and a turtle Kwami floating next to him.

"Prince Charles, leaving so soon, are you?" he asked confused.

"Good luck finding anyone who would want to marry her..." Charles said his hair and clothes a right mess.

"Marinette..." Tom said sighing and going out into the garden to see his daughter seeing her at the fountain her best friend Alya with her and their Kwami's playing with the fish.

"Marinette... Marinette..." her called trying to get her attention.

"Hey there, Sir!" Alya said jumping up and running over to him, her hands behind her back clutching a piece of Prince Charles' robes and hair, which unfortunately Tom noticed.

"Oh confound it Alya," Tom said slightly mad grabbing the hair and the robes and turning to his daughter who was giggling a little along with Tikki and Trixie their Kwami's "So this is the reason Price Charles stormed out?"

"Oh Papa, Alya was just playing with him," Marinette, a beautiful young girl with dark blue hair in mini pigtails, blue eyes, rosy cheeks, and dressed in bright pink royalty fitted clothes with pale red shoes said as her friend came back to the fountain.

"Oh and what game were you playing Alya?" Wayzz, Tom's Kwami said his little arms crossed Pepper, smiling proudly he knew Sabine wouldn't have wanted Marinette to marry a Prince like that.

"Just a game of tag," Alya said grinning as Marinette laughed but stopped as she spotted the look her father was giving her and cleared her throat instead.

"Dearest, you have got to stop rejecting every suitor who comes to see you," Tom said speaking to his daughter as she gets up and goes over to a large bird cage homing dozens of doves inside "The law says you..."

"Must be married to a prince..." they say together.

"Before your next birthday," Tom finished.

"The law is wrong," Marinette said reaching in and pulling a baby dove out.

"But you've only got a few more days..." Tom said worriedly.

"Papa, I hate being forced into this," Marinette said petting the dove getting tired of these 'talks' she has with him when he's not even listening as well "If I do marry, I want it to be for love," she said looking over to her friend who was shooting her some encouraging looks.

"Marinette," her father said softly trying to make her understand "It's not only this law... We both know that I'm not going to be around forever, and well I just want to be sure you're taken care of," he said taking the dove off his daughter and putting it back closing the door "Provided for..."

"Please try to understand Papa..." Marinette said going back to the fountain, Tikki coming to cheer her up "I've never done a thing on my own. I've never had any real friends..."

"Ahem..." Alya and the girls two Kwami's said together looking offended.

"Well apart from you girls," Marinette said smiling "I've never even been outside the palace walls..." she said slight hope in her heart that he'll let her go this time "I promise Papa I will only have one day and if I anything happens I will never ask to leave again."

"But darling you're a Princess," Tom said trying to make her understand.

"Then maybe I don't want to be a Princess anymore," she said splashing the water in frustration small drops hitting Alya.

Having enough Tom started to head back inside Wayzz and Pepper following him, but then turned to his daughter one last time.

"I'll kick you out should you have any daughters..." he said before leaving.

"Well that's alright Sir because there isn't any way I'm going to get married..." Alya called after him grinning.

When she couldn't hear her friends laughter, the brown haired tan skinned girl wearing an orange outfit and glasses turned to her, Tikki on her knee.

"Are you ok Marinette?" the little ladybug looking Kwimi asked.

"Why does everyone always treat me like a Princess?" Marinette asked out loud looking at her reflection in the fountain.

"Um... Because that's what your are Princess..." Trixie said landing on Alya's shoulder some berry's in her paws.

"But... I'm not just a Princess you know," Marinette said still looking at herself "That's only half of who I am."

"Ok so what's the other half?" the little vixen asked getting looks from Tikki and Alya.

"I haven't figured that out just yet," Marinette answered sighing and going over to the dove and letting them all go, wishing she could one day do the same.

* * *

Slowly Tom went to his toy room thinking about his daughter.

"I don't know where she gets it from..." he said to his little friends "Her mother wasn't nearly as picky..." he said playing with a mini version of Agrabah.

"Um actually she was Sir..." Pepper said remembering it took Sabine 7 years and nearly 27 suitors before she chose him.

"Not helping Pepper," Wayzz said quietly but Tom wasn't listening to either of them as he saw a shadow and turned to see who it was.

"Ah, Hawkmoth, my most trusted advisor," Tom said as a man wearing a dark purple suit with white butterfly broach pinned to it, carrying a purple topped cane and a Kwami of his own who looked like a butterfly on his shoulder came towards him "I am in desperate need of your wisdom..."

"My life is to serve you My Lord," Hawkmoth said bowing to the other man, Nooroo leaving his shoulder so he can distract the other Kwami's.

"It's this suitor business," Tom said cutting to the chase "Marinette simply refuses to choose a husband; I'm at my wits end."

"Well Sire, perhaps I could be of some sort of assistance," Hawkmoth said smiling a fake but convincing smile as he moved around Tom.

"If anyone can help it's you," he said thankful to have a friend like Hawkmoth.

"But, of course it would require a mystic red ruby," Hawkmoth say toying with the ring on the Sultans left ring finger.

"Oh um... My ring?" Tom asked pulling his hand back "But it's been in the family for years..."

"And it is necessary object to find the Princess a suitor," Hawkmoth said looking like he didn't care playing with his cane before shoving it into Tom's face "Don't worry... Everything will be fine..." he said quietly as swirls started appearing on the dome of the cane.

"Everything will be... fine..." Tom repeated sleepily.

"The ruby..."

"Here, Hawkmoth," Tom said taking his ring off and handing it over "Whatever you need... Will be fine..."

"You are too generous My Liege," Hawkmoth said swiping the ring away and putting it in his pocket "No go on and play with your little toys... Nooroo come."

"Yes that will be... Pretty good..." Tom said returning to playing as Hawkmoth left, Nooroo following him, his face holding a fake smile as well as he waved goodbye to the other Kwami's.

As soon as they were out of the room, the man and his Kwami both dropped their faces and determination and anger took over.

"Man if I have to kiss up to those pinheads one more time I..." Nooroo cried out trying to think of something he could do.

"Calm yourself Nooroo soon I will be Sultan not that oversized twit," Hawkmoth said as they entered their room in the palace and opened a secret passage to get to the man's workshop.

"And then that turtle and bird will be kissing up to me," Nooroo said happily "Haha!"

* * *

That night a figure dressed in red robes a few black spots covering them to decorate it snuck out of the palace and through the garden, looking for the best means of escaping, spotting a tree close enough to a wall and tall enough to reach over it.

She was about to climb it when she was stopped by a voice.

"So you're really going to do this?" Alya asked watching from the fountain looking upset the girls two Kwami's with them.

"Marinette please don't go..." Tikki said hugging her human the best she could due to her small size.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry Tikki," Marinette said coming over and giving the little red bug to Alya "But I can't stay here and have my life lived for me..." she said trying to get them to understand.

"I'll hold of the guards and your dad the best I can..." Alya promised hugging her friend.

"Thank you," Marinette said hugging her back "I'll miss you..."

Quickly she went back to the tree and climbed it with Alya's help.

"Good bye..." Marinette said looking to them one last time before jumping down to the other side and heading off into the city.


	6. Chapter 6

In the market place the next morning, traders were calling out to the crowds to sell their wares.

On top of a cover, over a certain stand selling large water melons, there was a blonde haired boy, and black cat.

"Ok, Plagg go" Adrien said sending Plagg to distract the man.

"Try this," the man said holding out one of his melons "Your taste buds will dance and sing..."

At that moment Plagg landed on top of one of them and mewed loudly to get the man's attention.

Turning around the man say him.

"Hey get away from there!" he said mad putting the melon he was holding down to see to the pest.

As he did Adrien reached down and picked it up, being as quiet as he could.

"Be gone with you you cursed, filthy cat!" the man said scaring Plagg away and moving the melon he was on over to the other one, only to see it was gone.

Confused he looked to where the cat had ran off to only to see he was gone.

Back on top of the cover Plagg had rejoined Adrien who was breaking open the melon.

"Nice going Plagg," he said giving his friend his share "Breakfast is served..."

(*)(*)(*)

On the other side of town, at the entrance of the market place, a young lady in red and black robes came and looked around with wide eyes trying to take everything in.

"Pretty lady buy a pot?" the first man asked "No better pot in brass or silver..."

"Sugar dates? Sugar dates and beans? Sugar dates and pistachio..." the next man said showing Marinette all he had.

"Would the lady like a necklace?" the next one said holding out a string of beads a red ruby in the middle "A pretty necklace for a pretty lady..."

"FRESH FISH!" the next man cried out, making Marinette jump a little "WE CATCH THEM YOU BUY THEM!"

"Um, no, I don't think so," she said kindly backing away, accidentally bumping into a fire-breather making him swallow his torch "Oh excuse me..." she says kindly and he tried coughing up the torch but only flames came out making her jump and her hood fall off her head.

From where Adrien and Plagg were sitting they could see this girl perfectly.

"I'm really... Very sorry," she said to the man walking around him and fixing her hood carrying on.

"Whoa..." Adrien said staring at her dark as night hair and her bluebell eyes.

Seeing his friends look, Plagg tried to get Adrien's attention mewing to him a little.

Marinette was one stall away from where Adrien and Plagg were when she spotted a little girl with tanned skin, brown hair set into pig tails, brown eyes and slightly bucked front teeth, trying to reach for an apple.

"Aww... You must be hungry," she said reaching for one and giving it to the girl "Here you go," she said and turned to leave.

"You better be able to pay for that..." the man said to her.

"Pay?" she asked confused.

"No one steals from MY cart..." the man said grabbing her by the wrist meaning she couldn't leave.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sir, but I don't have any money on me," Marinette said getting more scared by the minute.

"THIEF!" the man shouted bringing Marinette around to the side of his cart hands still holding her wrist, Adrien and Plagg watching.

"Please, if you let me go to the palace I can get some from the Sultan" she said scared.

"Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?!" the man said slamming her wrist down on the stand and drawing his sword.

"NO! NO PLEASE!" Marinette screamed fear in her voice and eyes.

The man was just about to bring the sword down when a hand stopped him, making the man jump and let go of the girls hand, who quickly pulled it away.

"Oh thank you kind sir, I am so glad you found her," Adrien said pulling the sword out of the man's hand and giving it to the girl who stared at it and then hid it.

"I've been looking all over for you," he said to Marinette scorning her.

"What are you doing?" she whispered as she let him guide her away.

"Just play along..." he said.

"You, know this girl?" the man said stopping the boy.

"Sadly yes, she is my sister," Adrien said looking to the heavens "She's a little crazy!" he said getting a shocked look from Marinette.

"She said she knew the SULTAN!" the man said grabbing the boy and spinning him around so he had the upper hand, glaring into his eyes.

"She thinks the cat... is the Sultan..." Adrien said gesturing to Plagg who was looking into the man's money pouch.

Understanding what the boy wanted Marinette to do she got down onto her knees before the black cat.

"Oh, wise Sultan, how may I serve thee?" she asked loudly and clearly, as Plagg sat tall and proud a small smirk on his face.

"Tragic isn't it?" Adrien asked the man sneaking an apple from the cart and giving back to him "But, no harm done. Now come along sis, time to go see the doctor..."

"Why, hello Doctor. How are you?" Marinette said to a camel she was facing.

"No, no, no, not that one," Adrien said guiding her away "Come on Sultan," he called out making everyone look back at the cat you had a small hankie in his mouth three red apples, and some gold and jewels clearly seen in side it.

Seeing this the man called to them to "Get back here!" but they were already gone.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry it took a while to get this up, I've been busy doing other things**


	7. Chapter 7

Back in the palace, in his secret workshop, Hawkmoth had Nooroo running on a wheel, which turned other wheels which then generated electricity.

"With all due respect Sir," the panting Kwami said "Could we just wait for a real storm?"

"Save your breath Nooroo, faster," Hawkmoth said placing the Sultans ruby ring in place between the lightning rod and an old hourglass.

"Yes, O, mighty evil on..." Nooroo cried out and started to go faster, making a bolt of lightning hit the ruby and go into the hour glass making a mini Cave of Wonders appear

"Sands of Space and Time, reveal to me the One who can enter the cave..." Hawkmoth said following the sand to the bottom glass where an image of Adrien with Plagg on his shoulder and a girl were climbing a ladder "Yes... Yes... There he is... My Diamond in the Rough..."

"THAT'S HIM?!" Nooroo yelled mad that it was a common street rat and no one special "HE THE ONE WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR..." he asked mistiming his steps and getting caught up in the wheels.

"Let's have Roger and the other palace guards extend him an invitation to the palace, shall we?" Hawkmoth said a dark smile on his face turning to Nooroo who just got shot towards the wall, the tips of his wings smoking.

"Sure..." he said breathlessly.

Before he did, Hawkmoth took one more look into the glass a dark laugh being heard.

* * *

In the village, Adrien was just climbing up on top of one of the roves and helped Marinette up.

"Almost there," Adrien said going over to a couple of poles.

"I want to thank you for stopping that man," Marinette said placing a strand of hair back behind her ear blushing slightly.

"Forget it," Adrien said smile making sure Plagg as safely inside his jacket "So... This is first time in the market place, huh?" he asked using the pole to jump across the gap onto the other roof.

"Is it that obvious?" Marinette asked hands on her hips surprised.

"Well, you do kind of stand out," Adrien said picking up a plank of wood giving her a dreamy look.

Noticing this Marinette smiled and avoided the boy's eyes.

"Err I mean you just don't know how dangerous Agrabah can be," he said setting the plank down so she can walk across it, only for her to leap across like he did, making Adrien and Plagg spin around.

"Hmm... I'm a fast learner..." Marinette said throwing the pole to him.

Shaking off the dazed look, Adrien placed the pole down and took Marinette's hand "Come on, this way..." he said telling her to watch her head because of a beam of wood.

"Is this where you live?" Marinette asked looking around.

"Up, just me and Plagg, come and go as we please..." Adrien said smiling leading her over to the window.

"Sounds marvelous," Marinette said smiling back wondering if she would be able to stay with this boy.

"Well, it's not much, but it's got a great view," Adrien said pulling back the curtain to reveal the palace "Wow the palace looks pretty great tonight doesn't it?"

"Oh... It's great..." Marinette said turning away from it and sitting down.

"Just imagine what it would be like to live there," Adrien says smiling still looking at the building as Plagg placed the apples, from that cart he managed to steal, down "Have servants, Kwami's, warm comfy beds..."

"Yeah, people will tell where to go and how to dress," Marinette said sighing, hugging her legs trying not to think about Alya or Tikki.

"Well that's better than here," Adrien said turning to her shrugging lightly snatching the apple Plagg was just about to tuck into away from him "Always scraping for food and ducking the guards..."

"You're not free to make up your own choices..." Marinette said thinking of how her father was trying to set up a marriage for her.

"Sometimes you feel so..."

"You're just..."

"Trapped." they both say looking to each other, Marinette smiling to the boy glad he understood.

Blushing a bit and clearing his throat, Adrien snatched the second apple away from Plagg and gave it to Marinette, the cat not looking too pleased, Adrien biting into the first one.

"So... Where you from?" Adrien asked.

"What does it matter?" Marinette said smiling a little testing the fruit "I ran away and I am _not_ going back."

"Really? How come?" Adrien asked giving the fruit to Plagg and going over to sit next to Marinette.

Looking at the fruit Plagg swatted at it with his paw and walked along the window sill to get to the girl's one.

"My father's forcing me to get married..." Marinette said deciding she should at least be truthful to him about that.

"Well that's... That's awful..." Adrien said feeling bad for this girl "Plagg!" he cried spotting his friend trying to steal the apple.

Jumping in surprise Plagg hissed and ran back to the other side of Adrien showing his claws to them.

"What?" Marinette asked wondering why Plagg was acting like this.

"Plagg says..." Adrien said thinking a smile coming to his lips "Plagg says _'That's unfair.'_ " he said getting a confused look from said cat.

"Oh did he?" Marinette asked smiling sweetly.

"Yeah of course, would I lie to you?" Adrien asked.

"Well then does _Plagg_ have anything else to say?" Marinette asked putting the apple down and moving closer to Adrien.

"Well... He wishes there was something he could do to help..." Adrien asked moving closer too.

"Hmm... Tell him that's very... Sweet..." Marinette said smiling moving her lips closer to his to kiss him in thanks.

"HERE YOU ARE!" a loud cry from a Royal Guard came to them knocking both of them out of their relaxed states.

"They're after me!" both teens said shooting up "They're after you?"

"Oh Father must have sent them..." Marinette said scared wondering what must have happened to Alya then since she was meant to be keeping them distracted.

"Do you trust me?" Adrien asked after looking out the window into the alley-way between this building and the next.

"What?" Marinette asked scared and confused.

"Do you trust me?" Adrien asked again holding out his hand, Plagg already on this shoulder.

"Yes..." Marinette said nervously.

"THEN JUMP!" Adrien cried jumping, pulling Marinette with him, both of them landing in a pile of sand, breaking their fall.

Quickly they got up and started to run, but were blocked my Roger.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we Street Rat..." Roger said grabbing the boys neck of his jacket, only for Plagg to land on top of his turban making it fall over his eyes and Roger to let go of Adrien.

"Run!" Adrien cried to Marinette taking her hand and running for the exit only for that way to be blocked my more guards making them have to turn around "Go get out of here!"

Roger had just got Plagg off of his head and threw the troublesome cat towards some pots, and grabbing Adrien as he and this girl ran past him.

"It's the dungeon for you boy!" Roger said throwing Adrien to his men who started tying his wrists behind his back.

"Let him go!" Marinette said running back to Roger grabbing his arm.

"Lookie here men a Ladybug..." Roger said laughing pushing the girl making her fall.

Adrien tried to help her but the guards held tightly on to him.

"Unhand him..." Marinette said again, standing up and taking off her hood "By order of the Princess."

With that the laughter stopped and all the guards bowed, forcing Adrien to do so as well.

"Princess Marinette..." Roger said apologizing.

"The Princess?" Adrien asked quietly looking up at her not believing it.

Plagg was watching from over by the pots, not believing it either.

"What are you doing outside the palace, and with this Street Rat?" Roger asked speaking for all his men.

"That's not you're concern," Marinette said standing tall "Do as I command. Release him..."

"I would Princess. Except my orders come from Hawkmoth. You'll have to take it up with him..." Roger said bowing and backing away, leading his men and the boy back to the palace.

"Believe me I will..." Marinette said coldly.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry it's a little late, been busy making things for Christmas**

 **Speaking of which, I won't be doing any updates over the holidays, so don't expect any until the New Year...**


	8. Chapter 8

Back at the palace, Hawkmoth was coming out of his secret workshop and entering his room checking it was all clear, Nooroo proudly following him walking on the ground.

"Hawkmoth?" Marinette's voice came from the doorway as she and Tikki came in and over to him.

"Princess," Hawkmoth said sliding the door shut accidently catching Nooroo in it "How may I be of service to you?"

"Hawkmoth, I'm stuck..." the little Kwami whispered tugging onto his human's trousers.

"The Guards just took a boy from the market place on YOUR orders!" Marinette said still mad that this boy was taken away.

"Your father has tasked me with keeping peace in Agrabah," Hawkmoth said smiling, ignoring Nooroo who was still tugging on his suit and complaining he's wings were stuck. "The boy was a criminal..."

"What was his crime?" Marinette challenged crossing her arms, Tikki doing the same thing, she had never really trusted this man before her but she could never find any evidence that he was bad.

"I can't get out... Hawkmoth..." Nooroo whispered not wanting to draw attention to himself.

"By... Kidnapping the Princess of course," Hawkmoth said thinking quickly, as he slid the door open a little and kicked Nooroo back into the tunnel and closing it again.

"He didn't kidnap me," Marinette said surprised that this was the reason the boy was taken "I ran away..."

"Oh, dear," Hawkmoth said stepping forward acting surprised "How frightfully upsetting. Had I but known..." he said drumming his fingers on top of his cane.

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked afraid of what the answer might be, Tikki coming down to try and comfort her.

"Sadly, the boy's sentence has already been carried out," Hawkmoth said turning to the teenager.

"What sentence?" Marinette asked eyes wide not sure she wants to know.

"Death... By beheading..." Hawkmoth said, earning a gasp from both Marinette and Tikki as together the sink onto the sofa they were standing in front of.

"I am exceedingly sorry Princess..." Hawkmoth said coming up behind her and placing a hand onto her shoulder.

"How could you?" Marinette asked tears in her eyes as she got up and ran away, Tikki quickly following her after glaring at the man.

A few seconds later, to be sure she was gone, Hawkmoth went back to the door and let Nooroo out.

After the little Kwami finished fixing his wings and was up onto his human's shoulder he grinned and said "So, how did it go?"

"I think she took it... Rather well..." Hawkmoth said grinning looking out into the hallway, hearing the girl crying.

After a while he started going about his room to get ready and place his plan to get that lamp into action.

* * *

Out in the gardens by the fountain, Marinette was shedding tears while Tikki gently stroked her hair and Alya and Trixie came over.

"Marinette..." Alya asked sitting next to her. "I'm sorry Marinette, I tried my best to stop them but they wouldn't listen."

"It's all my fault Alya..." Marinette said sniffing hugging her friend "I didn't even know his name..."

"It's not your fault Marinette," Tikki said strongly "It's Hawkmoth's for not waiting for the full story."

"But he only sent out the Guards because Marinette was missing," Trixie said munching on some berries.

"Not helping Trixie..." Marinette said sighing and went pack to stroking her human.

* * *

Down in the dungeons of the palace, Adrien was chained against the wall, trying to get out of the shackles but they wouldn't budge.

"She was the Princess," he said to himself unbelieving himself and giving up "I can't believe it... I must have sounded so stupid to her!"

"Meow..." a cat's cry came from the window making the boy look up to see his friend.

"Plagg! Down here..." he said smiling.

Skilfully the black cat came down and landed on his feet before his human friend.

"Come on help me out of these?" Adrien said showing the shackles to the cat.

But Plagg didn't do anything except glare at Adrien.

"He she was in trouble," Adrien said having an idea that that was what his friend was upset about "Oh but she was worth it..." he said dreamily as Plagg let a claw out and started picking the locks.

"Don't worry Plagg, I'll never see her again. I'm a street rat remember and there's a law..." Adrien said rubbing his wrists and hugging his legs in depression "She's got to marry a Prince. She deserves a Prince. I'm a fool..."

"You're only a fool if you give up boy..." an old man's voice called out to him from the other side of the dungeon.

"Who are you?" Adrien asked as a scared Plagg zipped into his jacket.

"A lonely prisoner like yourself..." the crippled, hunched backed, toothy, bearded, rag wearing, old man said coming into the light "But together perhaps we could be more..." he said rubbing his fingers and thumb together.

"I'm listening..." Adrien said thinking, looking his man up and down.

"There is a cave boy... a Cave of Wonders..." the man said digging into his pockets and pulling out a handful of jewels showing them to the boy and the cat "Filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams... Treasure enough to even impress your Princess, I'd wager..." the man said taking the gems back and moving back into the shadows.

"Hawkmoth can to hurry up I'm dying in here?" Nooroo who was playing the role of the hump said all hot and sweaty, only to be hushed by Hawkmoth.

"But the law says only a Prince can..." Adrien began to say but was cut off by Hawkmoth coming back over and getting into his face.

"You've heard of the Golden Rule haven't you?" he said "Well... Whoever has the gold makes the rules..." he said grinning showing off his teeth.

"So why would you share all this wonderful treasure with me?" Adrien asked getting up, Plagg in his arms.

"I need a young pair of legs and a strong back to go in after it..." Hawkmoth said using his walking stick to tap the boy's legs as he patted his back.

"Ok, but one small problem..." Adrien said agreeing to this "It's out there... and we're in here..."

"Hmhmhm... Things are not always what they seem..." the man said as he used his stick to push a brick and a small doorway opened.

 _'So that's why Agrabah has so many criminals...'_ Adrien thought.

"So... do we have a deal?" Hawkmoth asked holding out his hand to the boy who looked to his friend who just shrugged.

"Alright," Adrien said shaking the man's hand and going through the doorway and following the man to the Royal Stables to get the man a horse.

Once they had one they set off into the desert ...

* * *

 **AN: Happy New Year to start off...**

 **Next, I hope you all still like this, (even though i'm making it more Aladdin than Ladybug...)**

 **Finally Should there, or should there not be a 'Magic Carpet'?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Going by the requests of** RUBYJEMS, SuperDuperCrazy, ToxicGirlfriend, Chaton Noir, Scarlet gaurd101, **and** UnicornSecrets **I will have a magic carpet in this story.**

* * *

Into the desert walked a boy, his cat, a horse, and Hawkmoth disguised as an old man heading towards this foretold cave even when a huge sandstorm came up.

"Just a little further boy," Hawkmoth said over the winds sneakily combining the two halves of the golden scarab making it fly off and the entrance to the cave appear.

As it did the storm let up and Adrien, Plagg hiding in his jacket freaked out by the magic, walked towards it before it started moving and in a deep voice asked...

 ** _'_** ** _Who disturbs my slumber?'_**

"Er... It is I, Adrien..." the blonde boy said a bit unsure about this.

After a moment of thinking the Cave replied.

 ** _'_** ** _Proceed... Touch nothing but the lamp...'_**

With that, the cave opened its mouth and a staircase appeared.

"Remember boy," Hawkmoth in his old-man's voice called out from behind Adrien "First fetch me the lamp. And then... You shall have your reward..."

"Come on Plagg," Adrien whispered more it himself than his fury friend, as he descended into the Cave...

Once he was gone Nooroo came out of hiding and dramatically began to breath for air and and fan himself.

"Next time use a pillow or something will ya Hawkmoth? It was like the desert in the middle of the day in there."

"Oh quit being a baby and be quiet," Hawkmoth said in a whisper so the boy wouldn't hear him.

Rolling his eyes the little Butterfly Kwami pulled out some honey and started snacking on it to make him feel better.

* * *

In the cave at the bottom of the stairs Adrien followed the tunnel to a genomes chamber where there was just piles and piles of gold and gems and paintings and other treasures.

"Would you look at that..." he said amazed Plagg coming out to see and star struck by the treasure and how shiny it all was, his cat instincts exciting him "Just a handful of this stuff will make me richer than the Sultan..."

Not being able to hold himself back anymore, seeing a particular shiny diamond, Plagg rushed over to it and reached out to pounce onto it.

"PLAGG!" Adrien cried out making the cat stop and land onto a blue carpet with patterns of peacocks and some dragons, instead.

"Don't. Touch. Anything." Adrien told his friend sternly, coming over "We have to find that lamp..."

Hissing a little, a tad upset, Plagg grumpily left the diamond and followed his human friend deeper into the cave, neither of them noticing the carpet coming to life and flying a little, curious about these strangers inside it's home.

Sulking, Plagg kept on following Adrien, until he felt that there was something following him making said cat look behind him to see the exact same carpet as before on the ground, sure it wasn't there a moment ago.

Shrugging Plagg carried on, the carpet following him again.

Quickly Plagg span around but the fast carpet rolled itself up and placed himself against a pile of coins.

Now Plagg was getting nervous, his animal instincts were telling him something was off but he couldn't tell what.

He quickly ran over to Adrien to try and tell him meowing loudly.

"Hey Plagg will you knock it off?" the boy said not in the mood for his friends playful antics.

A little upset that Adrien didn't want to listen to him, Plagg grumpily continued on after the boy.

Back down the tunnel a bit the carpet unrolled itself and tip-tasseled over to the black cat playing with it by petting it and pulling on its tail, both things making Plagg spin around and extend his claws and show his teeth in case he needed to attack something.

Then slowly, Plagg spotted something in the corner of his eye and turned to see the carpet.

Crying out scared, Plagg raced over to Adrien flooring him.

"Plagg! What are you crazy?" Adrien asked looking into the direction Plagg made him face.

From behind a pile of gems and gold the carpet slowly came out looking a little nervous and worried it upset one of its new friends.

"A magic carpet..." Adrien said amazed "Come on, come on out. We're not going to hurt you. Promise..."

Timidly Carpet came out and over to say hi but Plagg didn't want to return the gesture and ran up onto Adrien's head.

"Hey take it easy there Plagg, she not gonna bite," Adrien said taking the rug's extended tassel and shaking hands with it "Nice to meet you."

Carpet tried once more to say hello to Plagg but the stubborn cat just hissed and swiped at it.

Surprised but seeing that she wasn't wanted Carpet bowed her 'head' and slowly turned away and sulked off.

"Hey wait a minute don't go," Adrien said setting Plagg down and going over to the rug "Maybe you can help us."

Looking confused at first, Carpet pointed to herself and then jumped for joy and then twisted herself as if tilting her head in curiosity.

"Yeah cause you see, we're trying to find this lamp..." Adrien began, but before he could explain what it was for Carpet had zoomed off deeper into the cave telling her new friends to follow.

"I think she know where it is..." Adrien said smiling running after Carpet, Plagg following on after him.

* * *

 **Sorry for this being a little later than expected, and for how short it is too**

 **But I hope you like it**


	10. Chapter 10

Deeper and deeper into the cave Adrien and Plagg went following their new friend, going even lower and the treasure room being long behind them.

Eventually they came out into a dark cave where across a huge lake and some stepping stones there was a small mountain with something giving off light on top of it.

Happy to be helping Carpet pointed towards it.

Seeing it Adrien climbed down onto the first stone, but before he left told Plagg "Wait here..."

Pouting Plagg looked away from Adrien and spotted something shiny.

Turning to see what it was he saw that it was a huge emerald being held out by a golden leopard almost telling Plagg to take it.

Slowly, checking Carpet wasn't watching, Plagg went over to it.

*o*

One by one, Adrien jumped across the stones, reached the bottom of the mountain, and began to climb the steps.

*o*

Back on the ledge, Carpet turned to see how Plagg was doing and saw he wasn't there.

Worried she quickly looked around for the feline and finally spotted him reaching out for the gem.

Panicking, knowing what will happen, Carpet rushed over and with her tassels grabbed Plagg by the tail holding him back.

*o*

Unknowing about what was happening back where Adrien had left his friends, the boy had just reached the top of the stairs and walked over to a pedestal where an old oil lamp was sitting in the middle of the ring of light.

Carefully Adrien reached out and picked it up, looking it over.

"This is it?" he asked confused "This is what we call all the way down here to..." he asked turning to check with Carpet when he say Plagg get out of her grip and take the emerald a big smile on his face.

"PLAGG NO!"

 ** _'_** ** _INVALDENCE! ' _**the cave's voice rang out making all the wall shake and Carpet look scared, as she was down on her 'knees' and clutching and shaking her 'head'.

 ** _'_** ** _YOU HAVE TOUCHED... THE FORBIDEN TREASURE...'_** the cave continued.

Wanting to apologize Plagg gently placed the gem back, but it soon melted as did the leopard, scaring the black cat.

 ** _'_** ** _NOW YOU WILL NEVER AGAIN... SEE THE LIGHT... OF DAY!'_** on that last word the pedestal burst into flames making Adrien, after putting the lamp into his pocket, have to jump and run back down the stairs.

However the stairs soon changed into a slide meaning he was flung into the air and fall into a now molten lava lake, just as he was about to Carpet came and saved him.

Gripping the tassels, Adrien held on as the rug swirled around the room and went back for Plagg who was on the stepping stones which were bursting one by one.

"GOTTA!" Adrien said grabbing his friend as the rock the feline was just standing on burst.

They almost heading out when the lava lake turned into a lava wave.

"Whoa Carpet let's move!" Adrien said gripping onto the tassels once more as the rug picked up speed, dodging the wave, and going back down the tunnel, the molten rock following them.

Halfway there, a rock came and would have his the boy and cat in their head if they didn't duck.

As Adrien got up again Plagg was on top of his head scared.

"Plagg..." Adrien said trying to get the cat off him "Plagg this is no time to panic..." he said pulling the black fur ball off and seeing a large stone wall. "Start panicking..."

Just as they were about to hit the wall Carpet dived down and zoomed through the door of the treasure room, the lava quick behind them making things fly into the air and others catch fire.

* * *

Outside a storm had began the moment Plagg had touched the forbidden treasure, and at the moment large forks of lightning were shooting across the sky.

At the mouth of the cave Hawkmoth, Nooroo now back in hiding, was looking inside wo see if Adrien would make it out.

* * *

Inside, Carpet had brought Adrien and Plagg to the entrance stairs and was almost out, when a large boulder fell down, throwing the boy and cat off and making them lad on a crumbling staircase.

"Help me out!" Adrien called to the man.

"Throw me the lamp..." he said reaching out a hand.

"I can't hold on," Adrien said scared "Give me your hand!"

"First give me the lamp!"

Seeing no other way, Adrien carefully dug into his pocket, pulled out the lamp, and shakily gave it to the man.

" **HAHAHA! YEEESSSS... AT LAST!"** Hawkmoth cried out to the sky gripping it putting into a pocket on his coat.

Hearing struggling, Hawkmoth turned to see Plagg using his fake walking stick to help Adrien out of the cave.

Sneering, hating cats, Hawkmoth kicked the feline away and grabbed the boy by the wrist.

"What are out doing?" Adrien asked confused.

"Giving you your reward..." Hawkmoth said giving a toothy grin and pulling out a large dagger, making Adrien's eyes grow wide "Your _eternal_ reward..."

Just as Hawkmoth was about to bring the dagger down, Plagg came and sunk his teeth into his arm, baking him scream and let go of Adrien.

Then grabbing the cat by the scruff of it's neck he threw him back into the cave as well.

* * *

On the ground trying to get out from under the large boulder, Carpet finally managed it and zoomed up to catch her falling friends.

* * *

And with that, the Cave Of Wonders' moth slammed shut and lost it's shape, becoming a sand dune again the Golden Scarabs vanishing this time, and the sky cleared up as if nothing had happened.

"It's mine..." Hawkmoth laughed throwing away the beard and letting Nooroo out once more so they can both see the wonderful treasure. "It's all mine Nooroo..."

"Well let's see it then Hawkmoth..." the Butterfly Kwami said just as excited.

Nodding, Hawkmoth dug into the pocket he placed the lamp.

"What!" he asked looking into the pocket and checking seeing it was gone "But where is it? No!" he thought looking to the dune not believing this "NO!"

Not believing this, but seeing they were just dealing with a black cat, Nooroo face-palmed.

* * *

o0o

* * *

Back at the palace, Marinette and Alya were with their Kwami's in the Princess' bed room, where Tom had come to say goodnight to his daughter but saw she had been crying.

"Marinette?" he asked coming in to sit on the bed with them "Dearest, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Hawkmoth... Has done something... Terrible..." Marinette said sniffing and turning to her father hugging him burring her face into his chest.

"Honey... We'll set it right," Tom said handing Marinette a tissue and looked to Alya seeing the Princess was too upset. "Now tell me everything."


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: First off, you all better appreciate this because it took forever to do**

 **Either way hope you like it**

 **U-D123**

* * *

Under the desert sands of Agrabah, Adrien, Plagg and Carpet were all just regaining their scenes.

"Ugh... My head..." Adrien said rubbing his head and looking around seeing no way out "We're trapped... That no good son of a jackal... Well whoever he was, he's log gone with that lamp."

Smirking Plagg went behind a rock and pulled out said lamp.

"Why you hairy little thief..." Adrien said smiling picking it up, petting his friend.

"Don't know why he'd want it though," he said looking it over "Looks like a piece of worthless junk. But wait there's... There something written here, but it's hard to make out..." he said as he began to rub off the dirt.

Suddenly the lamp started bouncing around and the sound of someone laughing from inside it came to their ears.

Suddenly a ton of red smoke came out of the spout and swarmed the cave eventually forming into a large red genie with blue poofy pants and shoes and golden bracelets on his writs.

"WHOA! 10,000 years will give you suck a creak in the neck..." he said to no one in mind "Hang on a sec dude..." he said really 'hanging' Adrien up on a rock my the boy's jacket, as he took off his head and sorted out the pain.

"Ah it is so great to be out of there! Hayo nice to be back ladies and gentlemen, my names Nino. Nice to see ya, where you from what's your name?" the genie said poofing up a mike and shoving it towards Adrien who Plagg and Carpet helped get down.

"A... Adrien." Adrien said having been taught by his mother for the short time he had her to always be polite and give his name to people.

"Adrien," Nino said making a neon game-show name plate appear with Adrien's name on it "Hello Adrien, nice to have you on the show. Can I call you A? Or maybe just Drien? Or maybe even Dray?" Nino says changing his appearance into an old Scotsman.

"Hey Dray come here boy," he says whistling before zipping off to one side and coming back the other way now as a dog, scaring Plagg to hide behind his friend.

"Wow, I must have hit my head harder than I thought..." Adrien said checking for bumps but not finding any.

"You smoke? Mind if I do?" Nino asked laughing, poofing into smoke and turning back into his normal genie form, making the others jump and fall over.

"Whoa sorry peeps hope I didn't hurt anything... Hey Rug girl," Nino cried happily seeing Carpet who turned to him "Haven seek ya in a few millennia. Hey whats-up? Give me some tassel! Ya haha yo!" Nino said as the two of them gave each other a friendly greeting.

"Hey, you're a lot smaller than my last master," Nino said looking to Adrien and getting out a measuring tape to check. "Either that or I'm getting bigger. Look at me from the side. Do I look different to you?" he asked Carpet turning sideways and all the fat he had just bulked up fell down again.

"Wait. Wait a minute!" Adrien said trying to understand this "I'm... Your master?" he asked.

"That's right! He can be taught!" Nino said happily giving Adrien a High school graduation cam and a diploma.

"What do you wish of me?" Nino said looking proud "The ever impressive..." now a body-builder "The long contained..." pretending he was stuck in a box "The often imitated" holding a puppet that looked just like him and speaking in a high voice "But... Never Duplicate-duplicate-duplicate-duplicated..." going around the cave making more of him pausing for effect "NINO, THE GENIE OF THE LAMP!"

Adrien, Plagg and Carpet were all amazed by how much power this Genie had shown them in less than 5 minutes.

"Right here, direct from the lamp," Nino said shifting once again to be a red and blue spokesman retrieving praise as his duplicated cheered for him "Right here for your very much wish fulfilment."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Adrien said getting up cutting off Nino's act "Wish fulfilment?"

"Yep, Three wishes to be exact," Nino said holding up three fingers "And EX-NAY on the wishing for more wishes. That's all you get. Three. Uno, Dos, Tres..." he said shifting from a slot machine to three mini Mexicans.

"No substations, exchanges or refunds..." he said slyly walking by Adrien, now black and white, pretending to smoke on a cigar.

"Now I know I'm dreaming," Adrien said to Plagg who was perched on his shoulder for safety.

"Master, I don't think you quite realize what you got here," Nino said turning to Adrien back to normal but growing slowly in size "So what don't ya just ruminate... Whilst I illuminate the possibilities..." he said pointing a finger to Adrien using his magic to move him to sit on a rock, before making himself glow, a big grin on his face.

 _'_ _Well, Ali Baba had them 40 thieves. Scheherazde had a thousand tales..'_

Nino began, making a small group of thieving looking men appear and made them circle around Adrien.

 _'_ _But, Master, you're in luck_

 _'_ _Cause up your sleeves'_

Nino sang appearing inside Adrien jacket facing him, before getting behind him and giving Adrien his arms to knock out the thieves.

 _'_ _You got a brand of magic that never fails.'_

Soon everyone was inside a boxing arena, with Adrien wearing the gloves, Nino in a coaches' outfit and Plagg using Carpet to cool the boy down.

 _'_ _You got some power in your corner now._

 _Some heavy ammunition in your camp.'_

Nino sang as he changed into a jumbo firework and set fire to himself before shooting off into the sky, before dancing around Adrien.

 _'_ _You got some punch, pizzazz_

 _Yahoo and how'_

Turning back into himself inside his lamp facing Adrien, grabbing his hand and making the boy rub it.

 _'_ _See, all you gotta do is rub that lamp_

 _And I'll say...'_

Nino began as he grew in size with his arms crossed over his chest.

' ** _*Mr Adrien Sir_**

 ** _What may your pleasure be?*'_**

Suddenly Adrien, Carpet, and Plagg were at a fancy table with a giant menu, and Nino was dressed as a waiter.

 ** _'_** ** _*Let me just take your order, jot it down*_**

 _You ain't never had a friend like me...'_

Nino made a domed plate appear, speaking in a posh French accent, as he took the dome off revealing a roast chicken that span around showing Nino's face.

 _'_ _Life is your restaurant  
_

 _And I'm your maitre d''_

Nino then grew in size again leaning his large ear towards Adrien, scaring Plagg and Carpet away.

 _'_ _Come on, whisper what it is you want_

 _You ain't never had a friend like me.'_

Sudden one Nino had turned into four Nino's and they began grooming Adrien which included cutting his hair, filing his finger nails, trimming his toe nails, and giving him a shave.

 _'_ _Yes, sir._

 _We pride ourselves on service.'_

Adrien was now on a big red, comfy chair, in a room full of gold, Plagg and Carpet using giant pink feathers to gently fan him, as Nino made small helping of food to appear.

 _'_ _You're the boss, the king the shah._

 _Say what you wish_

 _It's yours, true dish_

 _How about a little more baklava...?'_

Nino sang as he lifted Adrien's hat making piles of nacho's come out of it.

Next he made Adrien jump from the top of two different columns with the letters A and B on them.

 _'_ _Have some of column A_

 _Try all of column B'_

Slipping, Adrien fell and landed upright, on top of a giant red cushion Nino was holding, as said genie made a red carpet with his tongue and a mini him came out in a fancy tux and top hat.

 _'_ _I'm in the mood to help you, dude_

 _You ain't never had a friend like me.'_

Nino's giant hands with doodles of eyes and eyebrows came along and danced with him, before squishing them in between each other.

 _'_ _Maw, maw maw'_

 _Oh my_

 _'_ _Maw maw maw_

 _No, no_

 _Maw maw maw_

 _My, my, my_

 _Ha, ja, yo, ja ho'_

In his next act, Nino was himself again, but had his head and three other's in his hands and was juggling them.

 _'_ _Can your friends do this...?'_

He asked before passing his heads to Adrien who juggled them as well, smiling.

 _'_ _Can your friends do that...?'_

Next trick Nino did was pull a bunny-fied version of himself out of an invisible hat.

 _'_ _Can your friends pull this...? Out of their little hat...'_

Next he turned into a dragon and breathed fire towards Adrien, making the flames turn into beautiful veiled girls who began to dance around Adrien.

 _'_ _Can your friends go poof'_

 _Hey, looky here_

 _Ha-ha!_

 _Can your friends go *Abracadabra, ler her rip!*_

 _And then make the sucker disappear?'_

He asked taking his ears and ripping himself in half, and made the girls vanish, before turning into a smaller version of himself and doing what he sang to himself.

 _'_ _So don't you sit there_

 _Slack-jawed, buggy-eyed_

 _I'm here to answer_

 _All your midnight prayers'_

He sang on his knees, hand together and jumping off of Adrien's hands and diving into a pond of water where a giant Nino the Genie certificate came up.

 _'_ _You got me bona fide certified_

 _You got a genie_

 _For your charge d'affaires'_

He sang wrapping Adrien up into himself before letting him out again.

 _'_ _I got a powerful urge to help you out_

 _So what's your wish?_

 _I really want to know'_

Nino asked beaming, once again leaning his ear towards Adrien, before he peaked into the boy's ear and pulled out a three mile long wish list.

 _'_ _You got a list_

 _That's three miles long, no doubt_

 _All you gotta do is rub like so and ho...'_

Coming up to a 'Big finale', Nino made a group of men bow down to him and the fire girl from before come back, who Adrien tries to kiss one of them.

 _'_ _Mr Adrien, sir_

 _Have a wish or two or three_

 _I'm on the job, you big nabob'_

Only for it to be a big Nino's cheek.

Ginning Nino starting firing his magic around making bigger, and brighter, thing appear

 _'_ _You ain't never had a friend_

 _Never had a friend'_

Golden dancing elephants

 _'_ _You ain't never had a friend_

 _Never had a friend'_

Dancing, veiled, two humped camels

 _'_ _You ain't never...'_

Juggling swords men, and the cave to become covered in treasure again

 _'_ _Had a...'_

Toy monkeys clapping their mini symbols together

 _'_ _Friend like me...'_

Even more dan'cing fire girls and a pink neon light place of Agrabah appear behind them.

No one noticing Plagg trying to scoop as much treasure into his mini hat as he could.

 _'_ _You ain't never had a friend like me.'_

With that Nino span around absorbing all the magic back into himself, and they were back in that small dark empty cave, him having a blue neon sign reading **_'Applause'_** above him.

 **(RIP Robin Williams (1951 -2014))**

Adrien and Carpet looked around not believing all that had just happened.

Plagg was looking inside his mini hat to see if any of the treasure was still in there, but found it was gone, making him pout.

"So what will it be, master?" Nino asked smiling and checking his nails.

"You're going to grant me any three wishes I want, right?" Adrien asked, just needing one more run down on this.

"Er... almost..." Nino said once again shifting form into a nervous man and counting on his fingers "There are few provisos. A couple of quid pro quos." adding more and more fingers.

"Like..." Adrien asked looking up at Nino in curiosity.

"Well, rule number one... I can't kill anybody," Nino said ***in a hangman's outfit with a noose around his neck holding it above his head** "So don't ask..."

"Rule number two..." Nino began, getting out of his outfit and coming over to sit next to Adrien "I can't make anyone, fall in love, with anybody else..." he said turning his head into a large pair of lips kissing his master on the cheek "You little ponem there."

"Rule number three..." he said changing back to normal again, lying stck still on his back, before slowly coming up and becoming some form of a zombie "I can't bring people back from the dead."

Seeing this Adrien thought he was going to be sick and covered his mouth.

"It's not a pretty picture. I don't like doing it!" Nino said shaking Adrien by the shoulders, before coming back to normal one last time and returning to stand before the group.

"Other than that... You got it, dude," Nino said bowing.

"Hmm..." Adrien and Plagg said together thinking, the boy giving the cat a questioning look, which Plagg returned with a smirk and a nod.

"Provisos?" he asked looking to Nino "As in limitations? On wishes? Some all-powerful genie." he said to Plagg as Nino looked up to them a small glare on his face.

"Can't even bring people back from the dead..." Adrien said smirking as he got up from the rock he was sat on "I dunno Plagg. He probably can't get us out of this cave. Looks like we've gotta find a way out of here..."

Suddenly he and Plagg were stopped by a giant golden giant genie slipper.

"Excuse me?" Nino asked looking to Adrien and Plagg pointing to himself "Are you looking at me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up? Did you bring me here?" he began listing, not noticing Adrien and Plagg giving each other a small fist bump.

"And all of the sudden you're walking out on me?" Nino asked getting mad "I don't think so, not right now." he said striding towards Adrien getting redder and redder with each step. "You're getting your wishes so SIT DOWN!" he yelled.

Slightly afraid, Adrien and Plagg took a seat on top of Carpet, Nino soon joining them.

"In case of emergency: The exits are here, here, here, here, anywhere," Nino said multiplying his arms and pointing off of Carpet "Keep your hand and arms inside the carpet." he said shrinking his arms back into his body "We're..." he began as he started to build up magic.

 ***On the outside of the Cave of Wonders' sand dune***

"Outta, here!" Nino called out to the world as Carpet flew off into the sky and across the desert, a trail of magic behind them.

* * *

 **AN: *Can't steal each and everything Disney used on** _Aladdin,_ **I do need to put my own ideas in here some where...** _  
_


	12. Chapter 12

It was the next day, and at the Palace, the first thing Tom did was summon Hawkmoth there so he can get the misunderstanding sorted out.

"Hawkmoth, this is an outrage," Tom said his normally kind face darkened with anger, Wayzz and Pepper looking just as mad.

Beside him, Marinette was waiting there with Alya and both their Kwami's, Tikki sitting on top of the Princess' heat petting her, and Trixie was flicking her tail a little.

"If it weren't for all your years of loyal service to the Palace and my family..." Tom continued, Hawkmoth on the ground before them on one knee, with Nooroo on his shoulder both bowing.

"But from now on... You are too discuss sentencing the prisoners with me. **_Before_** they are beheaded," Tom concluded getting nods from Wayzz and Pepper.

"I can promise you Your Highness, it won't happen again," Hawkmoth said holding his cane in his left hand and using it to help him stand back up.

"Marinette..." Tom said his smile coming back as he took his daughter's hand and reached out to his advisor's "Hawkmoth. Let's put this whole messy business behind us. Please."

"My most abject and humblest apologies to you as well, Princess," Hawkmoth said taking Marinette's hand and bringing her closer to him so he can be a gentleman and kiss the back of it.

She quickly snatched her hand back and whipped it on her clothes.

"At some good will come from my being forced to marry," she said getting right into the man's face "When I am Queen I will have the power to get rid of you." she threatened before turning to leave with Alya and Trixie, Tikki sticking her tongue out at them, still mad at them.

"There, now. That's nice and all settled, then," Tom said smiling coming back over "Now Marinette, getting back to this suitor business... Marinette?" he asked looking for his daughter spotting her and her friends running outside "Marinette!"

Quickly Tom rushed after her, Wayzz and Pepper zipping along with him.

"If only I had gotten that lamp..." Hawkmoth said snarling and gripping his cane so much it nearly broke it.

" _'_ _I will have the power to get rid of you...'_ " Nooroo said imitating Marinette "GAH! I can't believe we have to heep on kissing up to that chump! And his chump daughter! For the rest of our lives!"

"No Nooroo," Hawkmoth said as he walked to the balcony and watched the scene below him of Tom running around after Marinette, trying to get her to talk to him, but Alya and Trixie kept 'accidently' distracting him and knocking him over.

"Only until she finds that chump husband. Then she'll have us banished," he said sneering "Or beheaded..." he thought both he and his Kwami looking not to fond of that.

Thinking about this, Nooroo came up with an idea.

"Wait minute, wait a minute, Hawkmoth... What if _you_ were the chump husband?" he asked excitedly.

"What?" Hawkmoth asked turning to his Kwami with an angry face that he would even say such a thing.

"Just hear me out ok," Nooroo said backing off a little so he couldn't be reached. "Ok so you, marry the Princess. And then you will become the Sultan."

Liking the sound of this Hawkmoth went back inside and over to his soon to be his throne going over the plan.

"Marry the shrew... I become Sultan..." he said sitting down "This sound like and excellent plan."

"Yes, yes it is," Nooroo said landing on the arm rest "And then we all go on a day out somewhere, drop papa-in-law and the little woman off a cliff, and capture their Kwami's and blame it on the friend."

"Oh I love the way our little mind works," Hawkmoth said laughing, Nooroo soon joining him.

* * *

At an oasis in the middle of the desert, just a camel drive away from the gates of the city of Agrabah, Adrien, Plagg, and Nino were all coming down on top of Carpet towards it, the boy and his cat holding mini packets of peanuts.*

"Thank for flying Magic Carpet, for all your travel needs..." Nino said dressed as a flight lieutenant "Don't stand until the rug has come to a complete stop."

Hovering just above the sand, Carpet shaped herself to form some stairs, so Adrien and Plagg can get down.

"Thank you, good bye. Thank you good bye," Nino said as they got off cutting the act as soon as they were "Well... How about that, Mr Doubting Mustafa?"

"Oh you sure showed me..." Adrien said looking around "Now about my three wishes..." he said smirking crossing his arms.

"Does my ears deceive me? Three?" Nino asked butting a hand to his ear "You are down by ONE dude!" he said shoving his hand, with one finger up, in front of Adrien's face.

"Ah, no..." Adrien said moving it away "I never actually wished to get out of the cave. You did that on your own."

Remembering that that was what happened, Nino's jaw dropped as he realized he had been conned by his master.

"Well I feel sheepish..." he said honestly turning into a small sheep "Alright you baaaad boy, but no more freebies," he said walking away.

"Fair deal," Adrien said shrugging "Now let's see three wishes. And I want them to be good... What would you wish for?" he asked turning to Nino who looked like he was in a hammock between two trees, relaxing.

"Me?" Nino asked surprised so much that he fell to the ground, thinking "No one's ever asked me that before... But to be honest... No..." he said sighing and turning away.

"What?" Adrien asked with Carpet trying to cheer up her friend.

"No, I can't..."

"Come on tell me," Adrien said smiling.

"Freedom..." Nino said his eyes wide.

"You're a prisoner?" Adrien asked pulling out the lamp.

"I wasn't always a Genie," Nino said poofing up a therapist couch and lying down on it making Adrien sit in the doctor's chair.

 ***** "Long, long ago, I was a well treated servant boy, and they promised me my heart's desire which included my own kingdom, by the Princess," Nino carried on "But because I was getting a little too close to her, I was banished by her father. After I stood up for myself, he got the royal sorcerer to change me into a Genie and send me into that dumb cave. And every time I'm used up, I get sent back there."

Adrien and Plagg were surprised that Nino was acting so calm about this.

"And anyway it's all to do with this whole Genie gig," Nino said rounding it up growing to an enormous size bellowing in a deep voice "Phenomenal cosmic powers... Itty bitty living space," he continued zipping back into the lamp all cramped up on himself speaking in a high squeaky voice.

"Oh Nino, that... That's awful..." Adrien said looking sad for his new friend.

"But oh, to be free... Not have got _*poof*_ 'What do you need?' _*poof*_ 'What do you need?' _*poof*_ 'What do you need?'" Nino said advancing onto Adrien with each sentence.

"But to be my own master, with my own rules. Such a thing would be better than all the magic, and all the treasures in all the world," he said raising higher and higher into the sky with these hopes, but then slowly floated back down. "But let's get real here, it's never going to happen. Nino wake up and smell the hummus."

"Well why not?" Adrien asked confused.

"The only way I get out of this mess," Nino said looking glum "Is if my master wishes me out. So, you can see how many of them have done that," he said sarcastically.

"Well I'll do it," Adrien said smiling "I'll set you free."

"Uh-huh, yeah right..." Nino said turning his head into a puppet with a long nose.

"No really I promise," Adrien said pushing the nose back switching Nino back to himself "After I made my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free."

"Well, here's hoping dude. All right," Nino said shaking Adrien's hand to close the deal. "Now... Lat's make some magic!" he said smiling poofing himself up a stage magician's outfit with cards and doves flying out of his sleeves.

"So how about it?" he asked Adrien losing the get up and moving to the other side of his new friend "What is it you want most?"

"Well... there's this girl..." Adrien said rubbing the back of his neck blushing a little.

"UGH! Wrong, I can't make anybody fall in love remember..."

"Oh but Nino," Adrien began a dreamily look in his eye, neither of them noticing Plagg pretending to throw up "She's smart, and fun and..."

"Pretty?" Nino asked grinning.

"Beautiful!" Adrien agreed "She has these bluebell eyes that just... and her midnight blue hair... and her smile... ah..." he sighed.

"Ami... C'est l'amour," Nino said in a French outfit leaning against a tree next to a small table where Plagg and Carpet were also in barrette's with glasses of wine.

"But, she's the Princess," Adrien continued "To have any chance with her I'll... hay," he said coming up with an idea "Can you make me a prince?"

"Now, let's see..." Nino said in a pink apron and a cook book in his lap "Chicken à la king?" he asked pulling out a chicken wearing a crown "Nope," he said throwing it away.

"Alaskan king crab? Ow." he said pulling his finger back to see the crab was gripping onto it "I hate it when they do that," he said shaking it off.

"Caesar salad? Ah!" he cried changing into a Roman outfit, as a arm came out who's hand was holding a dagger "Et tu, Brute? No." he said flipping the page and losing the outfit.

"Aha. _'To make a prince.'_ " he read looking over to Adrien "Now is that an official wish? Say the magic words..."

"Nino, I wish for you to make me a prince," Adrien said smiling stepping back.

"All right!" Nino said cheering throwing the book away and poofing up a fashion designers mini workshop and outfit for himself, complete with pincushion bracelet.

"First, that fez-and-vest combo is much too third century," he said in a posh voice, getting Adrien to look at his vest a little insulted "These patches. What are we trying to say, beggar?" he said ripping off the patch on Adrien's trousers and throwing it away "No. Let's work with me here."

Faster than any normal man would, he took Adrien's measurements and zapped him up clothes fitted for royalty, which included a black outfit and turban and cape – the inside of which was yellow, with bright green shoes, belt, shoulder pads, cuffs, and rim of his hat, and a bright yellow feather on top of his hat.

"Ooh. I like it Muy macho." Nino said congratulating himself as Adrien looked into the mirror.

"Now, it still needs something," Nino said thinking "What is it? Oh yes your Kwami... Excuse me Kitty," he called out to Plagg who was hiding behind Carpet. "Kitty over here..."

Using his magic, Nino brought Plagg over and turned him into a Kwami.

"You alright Plagg?" Adrien asked holding out his hands for his friend to sit in.

"My head hurts and my tummy is empty... What do you think?" Plagg said in a whiny voice.

"He's fine," Nino said straight away "Now one more thing, what is it? Ah yes Mode of transportation."

Quickly he poofed up a game show stage, placed Adrien and Plagg at the podium and got dressed as the host.

"And what better way than arriving on the streets of Agrabah than riding you very own, brand new, camel. Watch out they spit," he said making a camel appear out of thin air.

"Not enough..." he said changing it into a pony with a big fancy mane and tail "Still not enough. Let's see... What do you need?" he asked snapping his fingers changing the animal to almost everything he could think of.

"Yes!" he said an idea coming to him "Esalalumbo shimin Dumbo!" he cried out making a large Indian Elephant appear, unfortunately it was ontop of Carpet and she had to pull herself free "Talk about your trunk space. Check this action out."

"Wow, Nino this is good," Adrien said going over to say hello to the elephant, offering it some of the peanuts left over from their flight.

"He's got the outfit, he's got the Kwami, he's got the elephant," Nino listed cheerfully "But we're not through yet!" he said pushing up his sleeves "Hold on to your turban, dude. I'm gonna make you a star..."

* * *

 **AN: *Based the story loosly on a ghost from** _Danny Phantom_ **called** _Desiree_ **.**

 **I have done this because I have plans for Nino later in the story.**


	13. Chapter 13

At the Palace, in the throne room, Tom, along with Wayzz and Pepper were all working together to build a tower of animals, when suddenly Hawkmoth came in.

"Sire, I have found a solution to the problem with your daughter," he said as Nooroo went to distract the other two Kwami's by playing games with them.

"Oh, really?" Tom asked picking up his fallen toy animals.

"Yes Sire, right here," Hawkmoth said unrolling a scroll he had brought with him " _'If a Princess has not found a Prince by the appropriate time, then the Sultan shall choose for her...'"_

"But Marinette hated all of those suitors," Tom said pulling out a bisect to snack on "How can I choose someone she hates?"

"Not to worry My Liege there is more," Hawkmoth said as he continued " _'If a suitable Prince cannot be found, the Princess must then be wed to...'_ Interesting..." Hawkmoth said acting surprised.

"What? Who?" Tom asked needing to know.

"The royal vizier," Hawkmoth said a small grin on his lips "Why that would be... Me."

"But I thought the law states that only a prince can marry a princess I'm quite sure," Tom said pulling the scroll towards him to read it, only for it to be snatched out of its way by Hawkmoth.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, My Liege..." Hawkmoth said rolling the scroll up and shoving his cane into Tom's face making the purple smoke spiral in the dome.

"Desperate... Measures..." Tom said agreeing with him.

"You will order the Princess to marry me..." Hawkmoth said clearly, but quietly.

"I will order the Princess..." Tom began when he blinked and pushed the cane away to look at Hawkmoth "But you're so old..."

"The Princess _will_ marry me..." Hawkmoth tried again, but was interrupted by the sound of music and the three Kwami's coming back over.

"Tom, Tom you must come and see this," Pepper said smiling "I think it's another Prince to see Marinette..."

Beaming, Tom got up and rushed to the balcony and looked out towards the gates of Agrabah.

At the front of the parade was a disguised Nino spinning a double ended fire stick, men on camels doing tricks, men holding bells up high, sword jugglers and beautiful veiled dancers.

 ** _"Make way... It's Prince Chat Noir..._**

 ** _Say, 'Hey! It's Prince Chat Noir'..._** _"_

After Nino gave his fire stick to somebody, he went around collecting people, hitting pans together and beating a fat man's tummy to make it act as a drum.

 _"Hey, clear the way in the old bazaar_

 _Hey you, let us through it's a bright new star_

 _Oh come be the first on your block to meet his eye..._

 _Make way, here he comes_

 _Ring bells, bang the drums_

 _Oh you're gonna love this guy!"_

Nino pointed to the top of the elephant's back where girls in bright green outfits moved their giant fans to reveal Adrien and Plagg both looking regal and proud.

 _"Prince Chat, yes it's that Chat Noir..._

 _Genuflect, show some respect_

 _Down on one knee"_

Nino sang as he pulled a rug out from under a few Royal Guards making them fall to their knees.

Seeing this, Plagg grinned and waved to them.

 _"_ _Now, try your best to stay calm"_

At the Palace, Tom was smiling with glee at this whole thing, while Hawkmoth didn't look at all amused.

 _"_ _Bush up your Sunday salaam"_

Smiling along with Tom, the Kwami's began to dance along to the beat of the music.

That was until Hawkmoth spotted Nooroo and glared at him, making him stop.

 _"_ _Then come and meet_

 _His spectacular coterie"_

Nino grabbed somebody and used them as a human wheel barrel collecting people to make a tower so they could meet Chat Noir on top of his elephant.

 _"_ _Prince Chat, something to look at Chat Noir_

 _Strong as 10 regular men definitely"_

Only for them to fall on top of him, but thanks to a zap of magic from Nino he was able to lift them up and off of him, as they together made a human star at the end of the elephant's trunk.

Once Nino had sorted that out, he went around telling stories to people about Chat Noir's 'Achievements'', turning into an old man, a child, and a fat jolly father figure man.

 _"_ _He faced the galloping hordes_

 _100 bad guys with swords_

 _Who sent those goons to their lords?_

 _Why Prince Chat"_

At the Palace, the noise of the parade had gotten Marinette and Alya's attention and they came to the edge of her balcony with Tikki and Trixie just in time for the next wave to come.

 ** _"_** ** _He's got 75 golden camels"_**

All the men carrying them sang

("Don't they look lovely Nadja?") a disguised as a tv game show host Nino asked.

 ** _"_** ** _Purple peacocks he's got 53"_**

Girls on top of a different float sang as they showed everyone the beautiful birds.

("Fabulous Alec, love the feathers") Nino, now a female news reporter said.

Just then a giant gorilla balloon could be seen.

 _"_ _When it comes to exotic-type mammals_

 _Has he got a zoo?_

 _I'm telling you_

 _It's a world-class menagerie"_

Nino told a couple of kids shifting before their eyes from a jaguar to a goat before disappearing, leaving the kids with beaming smiles.

Soon the parade passes a familiar home containing 3 veiled Harem girls, who were all looking out of their window at the Prince.

Nino disguised as a Harem girl himself coming up behind them.

 _"Prince Chat, ready for combat Chat Noir_

 **We see him and we're not snoring**

 _That physique, how can I speak?_

 **Because we all know he's not boring**

 _Weak in the knee_

 **We can guess that he's just oh so precarious**

 _Well, get on out in that square_

 **We all wonder**

 _Adjust, your veil and prepare_

 **If he's the god of thunder**

 _To gawk and grovel and stare_

 **Because we've all been stuck by Prince Chat Noir**

 _At Prince Chat Noir"_

Having enough, Marinette scoffed at the parade and turned to head back into her room, her friends following her.

The parade was coming close to the Palace gates now.

 ** _"_** ** _He's got 95 white Persian monkeys"_**

Men sang out as they all blew on horns, passing a couple of Guards dancing along to the music.

 _"_ _He's got the monkeys_

 _Let's see the monkeys"_

 ** _"_** ** _And to view them he charges no fee"_**

On top of the elephant, Adrien was throwing gold coins and treasure down to the poor people of Agrabah.

 _"_ _He's generous_

 _So generous"_

 ** _"_** ** _He's got slaves_**

 ** _He's got servants and flunkies"_**

The parade made its way up the Palace steps.

 ** _"_** ** _Proud to work for him_**

 ** _They bow to his whim, love serving him_**

 ** _They're just lousy with loyalty to Chat_**

 ** _Prince Chat"_**

Excited Tom ran to get the door followed by Wayzz and Pepper, which Hawkmoth quickly shut closed a smiling on his face.

Suddenly the door burst open and smashed into Hawkmoth and Nooroo's faces sending them into the wall as well.

 _"_ _Prince Chat never fall flat Chat Noir_

 _Heard your Princess was a sight, lovely to see"_

Nino sang sliding down the elephant's trunk meeting Tom and getting into his face with a big smile on his lips, as he started to dance with him before throwing him back into his throne.

 _"_ _And that, good people, is why_

 _He got dolled up and dropped by_

 ** _With 60 elephants, llamas galore_**

 ** _With his bears and lions_**

 ** _A brass band and more_**

 ** _With his 40 fakirs_**

 ** _His cooks, his bakers_**

 ** _His birds that warble on key_**

 ** _Make way_**

 ** _For Prince Chat Noir..."_**

Adrien and Plagg quickly got on top of Carpet as she flew them around the room and over to Tom and Nino, still disguised as a human, as Hawkmoth pushed everyone out slamming the door a mean look in his eye.

"Splendid," Tom cheered clapping smiling happily "Absolutely marvelous."

"Ahem... You're Majesty, I am Chat Noir, this is my Kwami, Plagg, and my friend Nino," Adrien said, speaking in a posh royal like voice hopping off of Carpet and introducing everyone "And we have journeyed from afar so I can seek your daughter's hand," he said throwing his cape behind him and bowing a little.

"Prince Chat Noir..." Tom said getting up and running over to the boy, Wayzz and Pepper following him "Of course. Pepper, Wayzz and I are all delighted to meet you," he said shaking his hand.

"This is my royal vizier, Hawkmoth and his Kwami Nooroo. They're delighted too." Tom said moving aside to introduce the two new friends to the man.

"Ecstatic..." Hawkmoth said glumly stepping forward "I am afraid, Prince No-Where..."

"Noir," Adrien said correcting him bowing, accidentally making his feather be shoved into the man's face.

"Whatever," Hawkmoth said waving the feather away and backing off "You can't just parade in here uninvited and expect to..."

"By Allah," Tom's voice cut the other man's off as he was examining Carpet who was hiding behind Adrien a little shy "This is quite a remarkable device." he said gently poking the blue rug who returned the gesture by playing with the man mustache.

"I don't suppose I might... Hmm?" he asked the boy smiling.

"Why, certainly, Your Majesty. Allow me," Adrien said helping Tom get onto of Carpet.

She was just about to take the Sultan for a spin when Hawkmoth slammed his cane into her pinning her to the ground.

"Sire, I must advice against this..." he said hissing slightly.

"Oh, button up, Hawkmoth," Tom said telling his Kwami's to wait with Chat Noir "Learn to have a little fun," with that he kicked the cane away and they shot off around the room.

"Whoa, whoa, look out, here I come..." he called laughing.

"Just... Where did you say you were from?" Hawkmoth asked Adrien as Nino was watching the Sultan in case something happened that needed Genie magic to fix.

"Oh... Much further than you've ever traveled I'm sure," Adrien said unnerved by this man, Plagg hissing a little, wishing he still had his claws so he could scratch off the man's smile.

"Try me..." Hawkmoth challenged.

"Look out!" Nino cried out getting everyone to duck as Tom came speeding towards them making Nooroo have to fly for his life just making it out of the way of the Sultan, only to hit a wall instead.

"Hehe, out of the way I'm coming in to land," Tom said as Carpet circled a pillar on the balcony and came back in "Hawkmoth, watch this..."

With that and a bump Tom got off a tired and dizzy Carpet, who fell into Nino's arms.

"Spectacular, Your Highness," Hawkmoth said clapping him.

"That was lovely," Tom said fixing his turban and waving off a concerned Wayzz and Pepper "Yes, I do seem to have a knack for it."

"This is a very impressive youth, and a prince besides," he continued placing a hand onto Adrien's shoulder before turning to Hawkmoth to whisper to him "If we're lucky, you won't have to marry Marinette after all."

"I don't trust him, Sire," Hawkmoth said pulling Tom away from the boy also speaking in a whisper.

"Nonsense," Tom said shaking Hawkmoth off "One thing I pride myself on, Hawkmoth, I'm an excellent judge of character.

"Oh excellent judge. Yeah sure... Not!" Nooroo said quietly getting up and dusting himself off, returning to Hawkmoth.

No one noticing Marinette and Alya at the doorway of the room Tikki and Trixie next to them.

"Hmhm, Marinette will like this one," Tom said smiling.

"And I'm pretty sure I'll like Princess Marinette," Adrien said smiling as well.

"Your Highness, no," Hawkmoth said getting in between the Sultan and the 'prince' "I must intercede on Marinette's behalf. This boy is no different from the others."

Over at the door Marinette was getting a little mad at how these men were behaving and speaking about her. Treating her like an object, like a rug given as a gift to a king.

"What makes him think he is worthy of the Princess?" Hawkmoth challenged getting in front of Adrien's face.

"Your Majesty," Adrien said gently pushing he man away and standing tall "I am Prince Chat Noir. Just let her meet me. I will win your daughter."

"That's done it..." Alya whispered getting nods from Tikki and Trixie, looking to Marinette.

"How dare you..." the Princess said mad, getting everyone to fall silent and realize she was there looking a little guilty "All of you. Standing around deciding my future?" she challenged "I am NOT a prize to be won."

With that she left and ran to her room Alya and their Kwami's following quick behind.

"Oh, dear," Tom said unsure on what to do "Uh... Don't worry, Prince Chat. Just give Marinette time to cool down and I'm sure everything will be fine." he said leading Adrien and Nino to where they would be staying, leaving Hawkmoth behind.

"I think it's time to say goodbye to Prince No-Where..." he said darkly.


	14. Chapter 14

That night, Marinette was out on her balcony looking at the stars a sad look on her face.

Sighing, she headed inside to be back with Tikki, Alya, and Trixie were.

In the gardens below her Adrien was pacing around trying to come up with a plan on how to win Marinette's heart.

"What am I going to do?" he asked out loud, although no one was really listening. "Marinette won't even let me talk to her. I should have known I couldn't pull over this stupid 'Prince' wish," he said taking off his turban fixing the feather annoyed it kept falling down.

Behind him Plagg was tucking into all the camembert cheese the palace had to offer.

"So what, big deal, you can always try with other girls," the black cat said with his paws holding onto a piece of cheese.

"You don't know anything about love Plagg," Adrien said sighing.

Next to them, Nino and Carpet were playing a game of chess, and Carpet was winning.

"So move..." Nino said bored that it always took Carpet so long to make her move.

A shine coming to her pattern making it look like she was smirking, Carpet took her queen, and replaced Nino's queen with hers, making his king be backed into the corner, and therefore Checkmate.

"That's a good move..." Nino said after getting over the surprise of the move. "I can't believe it, I'm losing to a rug." he said to himself.

"Nino, I need help," Adrien said turning to him a small pleading look in his eye.

"Look, dude, here's the deal," Nino said, imitating a gangster while, resetting the chess board "If you want to win Marinette over you've gotta be a straight shooter. Do you got it?"

"Huh?" Adrien asked confused.

"Tell her... The..." Nino said now dressed as a teacher with a blackboard tapping to the words he just said " ** _TRUTH!_** "he cried out flipping the board to have a lit up 'Truth' be seen.

"No way!" Adrien said attacking the board making it disappear "If Marinette found out I was just some, cruddy 'Street Rat', she'll treat me the way everyone else does," he said sighing putting his turban back on.

"Look, Adrien, I've been alive for years, and I've learnt that it's always best to just be yourself," Nino said changing back to being a human

"And that's the last thing I want to be," Adrien said taking some deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Ok, ok I'm going to go see her," he said straightening his turban "I just... I gotta be smooth, cool, confident," he listed to himself turning to his friends "How do I look?"

"Like a prince," Nino said sighing watching him use Carpet to fly up to the balcony.

* * *

In her room Marinette was with Alya on her sofa thinking about that boy from the market place, and a story her mother always told her when she was younger, about how you felt something inside your heart when you meet the right person, and that it only happens once in your life.

"I thought we zinged Alya," Marinette said sighing as Tikki was brushing her hair.

"You and that boy?" Alya asked to make sure she understood, getting a nod from her friend.

"I guess it was just me," Marinette said sighing "Not like we can ask him is it?"

"Marinette, I know you don't want to hear this," Alya said sighing Trixie munching on some fruit "But there will be other boys. Why don't you give this new prince a chance..."

"Princess Marinette?" someone called to them from the balcony, making them all look to it.

"Who's there?" she asked getting up and coming to the door.

"It's me, Prince..." Adrien said clearing his throat and deepening his voice. "Prince Chat Noir."

"I do not want to see you," Marinette said turning back into her room.

"No, please. Please Princess," Adrien said dropping the act and trying to follow her "Just give me a chance."

"Just leave me alone," Marinette replied.

"You heard her leave her alone," Alya said coming up to Chat Noir making his back up against the edge of the balcony, as Trixie snatched his turban.

"Hey! That's mine!" Adrien said trying to get it back.

0o0

Just below the rim of the balcony, Nino and Plagg had joined Carpet.

"So how's our little prince doing?" Nino asked, getting Carpet to mime cutting off her head.

This made Plagg fly up to be next to him to give some advice while Nino face-palmed.

0o0

Back at the doors, Marinette looked out again and a look of realization came to her as she saw the hair that shone like the sun and the gorgeous green eyes.

"Wait, wait, don't I... Know you?" she asked coming over pulling Alya and Trixie away giving him back his turban.

"Uh, no. No." Adrien said putting his turban back on.

"You remind me of someone I met in the market place," Marinette said a curious look on her face.

"The marketplace?" Adrien asked laughing a little "I have servants who go to the marketplace for me," he said not seeing Plagg land on his shoulder. "Why I even have servant's who go to the marketplace for my servant's, so it couldn't of been me you met."

"No... I guess not..." Marinette said sighing.

Feeling that this was something these two should work out for themselves, Alya said she and Trixie would get some more food.

0o0

In the garden, Nino was about to become a mini volcano and 'Erupt with frustration' when Alya came out and over to him.

"Excuse me," she asked making him look up "You mind if I eavesdrop on these two with you?" she asked the moon making her hair glow and stars being reflected in her eyes.

"Er... No, no go right ahead," Nino said clearing his throat trying to control his emotions so he doesn't make his heart 'Jump out of his chest'.

"I'm Alya, by the way and this is Trixie," she said quietly.

"Nino," he replied.

0o0

Back on the balcony, Adrien was listening to Plagg's advice.

"Enough about you, kiddo. Talk about her..." he whispered into Adrien's ear "Um... She's smart, fun, the eyes, hair. Anything just pick a feature."

"Uh Princess Marinette? You're very..." Adrien began thinking.

"Wonderful, magnificent, glorious," the Kwami-ized black cat listed "Punctual."

"Punctual," Adrien repeated.

"Punctual?" Marinette asked confused as Tikki tried to keep her giggles to herself.

"Sorry," Plagg said.

"Uh, beautiful," Adrien said pretending to correct himself.

"Nice recovery," Plagg said smiling.

"Hmm. I'm rich too you know," Marinette said smiling and coming over slowly gently swinging her hips.

"Yeah," Adrien said smiling.

"The daughter of a Sultan," she continued getting ever closer.

"I know," he replied eyes still on her.

"A fine prize for any prince to marry," she said coming right into his face.

"Warning, warning," Plagg said into Adrien ear jumping off the boy's shoulder and over to Tikki.

"Uh, right. Right. A prince like me," Adrien said getting nervous and backing up against the edge of the balcony.

"Right. A prince like you," Marinette said flicking his nose before reaching up for the feather on his turban "And every other stuffed shirt, swaggering peacock I've met," Marinette said pulling it down and throwing his cape at him as well before heading back inside.

"But Princess..." Adrien said fixing his outfit.

"Just go jump off a balcony!" Marinette said ignoring him.

"Stop her! Stop her!" Plagg said zooming back over to Adrien zooming around his head "Want me to bite her?" he asked.

"Get lost!" Adrien said quietly waving him away.

"Fine. But remember what Nino said," Plagg said crossing his arms "Be yourself."

With that Plagg went back to the cheese that was in the garden.

"Yeah right..." Adrien said, a little too loudly.

"What?!" Marinette asked spinning to him fire in her eyes.

"Uh... Uh, you're right," Adrien said trying to stay on her best side. "You aren't just some prize to be won," he said climbing on top of the edge as Marinette and Tikki were surprised at how he was understanding her. "You should be free to make your own choices. I'll go now..." he said stepping off the edge and dropping down.

"NO!" Marinette cried out scared.

"What? What?" Adrien asked looking back over the edge looking unharmed.

"How... How are you doing that?" Marinette asked coming back over to him, as he showed her, as Carpet flew up to meet her waving.

"It's a magic carpet," Adrien said smiling.

"It's lovely," Marinette said smiling waving back.

"You... Don't want to go for a ride do you?"he asked unsure "We can get out of the palace. See the world."

"Is it safe?" Marinette asked stroking Carpet gently.

"Sure. Do you trust me?" Adrien asked standing up and reaching out a hand.

"What?" Marinette asked confused.

"Do you trust me?" Adrien repeated a smile on his lips, still reaching his hand out.

"Yes..." Marinette said taking his hand, telling Tikki to stay here to tell her father where she was should he come looking for her.

With that, Adrien pulled her on board and they took off.

* * *

 **AN: (Hides from everyone who wants to kill me for cutting it off)**

 **I only did that because I believed it was getting too long.**

 **I** promise **I will carry this on, and update 'soonish'**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Previously_**

 ** _"_** ** _Do you trust me?" Adrien repeated a smile on his lips, still reaching his hand out._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes..." Marinette said taking his hand, telling Tikki to stay here to tell her father where she was should he come looking for her._**

 _ **With that, Adrien pulled her on board and they took off.**_

* * *

As they took off, Marinette looked over her shoulder to check if this was real and spotted Alya and Nino just below the balcony waving them off.

Smiling Marinette waved back, then looked ahead and saw the palace walls coming up fast.

Gasping, she buried herself into Adrien shoulder.

Next thing she knew, they were flying over the city of Agrabah.

 _'_ _I can show you the world'_

Adrien sang to the princess.

 _'_ _Shining, shimmering, splendid_

 _Tell me Princess_

 _Now when did you last let your heart decide?'_

As they went through the streets Carpet saw a pot of flowers on a window sill and took one, giving it to Adrien who then gave it to Marinette.

 _'_ _I can open your eyes_

 _Take you wonder by wonder'_

Carpet was leading them out of the city.

 _'_ _Over, sideways and under_

 _On a magic carpet ride'_

And was heading for the sky.

 _'_ _A whole new world_

 _A new fantastic point of view'_

Now Carpet was above the clouds and leaping over the domes of fluff, before soaring pass the moon

 _No one to tell us 'No'_

 _Or where to go_

 _Or say we're only dreaming_

 **'** **A whole new world**

 **A dazzling place I never knew'**

Marinette joined in catching some cloud that they just ran into, before letting it go

 **'** **But when I'm way up here**

 **It's crystal clear**

 **That now I'm in a whole new world with you'**

 _'_ _Now I'm in a whole new world with you'_

They sang together as Carpet swirled around a large cloud making it look like an ice-cream cone

Before joining a flock of storks migrating, scaring one of them.

 **'** **Unbelievable sights**

 **Indescribable feeling'**

As Marinette sang, Carpet did some tricks, such as throwing them off but always catching them, before shooting off in front of the stars again

 **'** **Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling**

 **Through an endless diamond sky**

 **A whole new world'**

Suddenly Carpet began to go into a dive towards a boat filled river

 _'_ _Don't you dare close your eyes_

Quickly, Adrien took Marinette's hands away from her face

 **A hundred thousand things to see**

 _Hold your breath, it gets better_

They were now massing through Egypt and the Great Sphinx, where somebody was working on it, carving the nose.

Noticing them, he hit too hard and the nose came off.

 **'** **I'm like a shooting star**

 **I've come so far**

 **I can't go back to where I used to be'**

 _'_ _A whole new world'_

Next stop, was the dessert where they saw a herd of running horses and they got close enough for Marinette to reach out and pet a foal

 **'** **Every turn a surprise'**

 _'_ _With new horizons to pursue'_

 **'** **Every moment red-letter'**

Soon they were in the air again and now passing through Greece

 _'I'll chase them anywhere_

 _There's time to spare_

 _Let me share_

 _This whole new world with you'_

Spotting an apple, Adrien reached out and picked it making it roll down his arm and into Marinette's hands.

Confused at first, but then getting a shocked look of realization, Marinette just smiled.

 _'_ _A whole new world'_

 **'** **A whole new world'**

 _'_ _That's where we'll be'_

 **'** **That's where we'll be'**

Now they were over a beautiful lake where Marinette reached out and skimmed the water

 _'_ _A thrilling chase'_

 **'** **A wondrous place'**

Together, they looked over the edge of Carpet and saw themselves in the water, slipping their hands into one another's, both smiling happily.

 _'For you and me'_

* * *

In China, it was Chinese New Year and there were fireworks and a dancing dragon for the people to watch.

Nobody noticed that up on the roof of the palace there sat a boy and a girl with their rug.

"It's all so magical..." Marinette said dreamily watching the skies.

"Yeah," Adrien said agreeing with her, although he was looking at her rather than the sky.

"It's a shame, Plagg had to miss this," Marinete said sneakily, a small grin on her face.

"Nah, he hates fireworks," Adrien said not hearing himself or seeing Carpet 'facepalm' herself for his stupidity "Doesn't really care much for flying either."

"Uh, that is, um... Oh, no," Adrien said realizing he had just blown his own cover.

"You are the boy from the market. I knew it," Marinette said pulling Adrien turban off and keeping it from him when he reached for it "Why did you lie to me?"

"Marinette, I'm sorry," Adrien said a frown on his lips.

"Did you think I was stupid?"

"No."

"That I wouldn't figure it out?" she asked throwing his turban back to him expecting an answer.

"No. I mean, I hoped you wouldn't," he said to himself "No, that's not what I meant."

"Who are you?" Marinette asked firmly "Tell me the truth."

"The truth?" Adrien asked sounding scared and getting a dark look from Marinette.

"The truth um," Adrien began looking to Carpet for help, but she signed she wasn't going to have any part in this "The truth is... I sometimes... Dress as a commoner, um, to escape the pressures of palace life." he finished placing his turban back on, the father in his face.

Not believing him, Carpet just flopped down against the roof.

"But I really am a Prince," Adrien said still sounding scared, his eyes back on Marinette, trying to fix his feather.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Marinette asked unsure how to react.

"Well you know," Adrien began trying to think up something "Royalty going out into the village in disguise. Seems pretty strange don't you think?"

"Not that strange," Marinette said smiling happily, flicking up the feather for him before leaning against his shoulder.

Carpet meanwhile was just wondering how much bigger a hole Adrien had just dug for himself by telling this new white lie.

After all, a lie is still a lie, no matter what color it is...

After all the fireworks were over, they headed back for Agrabah.

* * *

Gently Carpet flew them to Marinette's balcony and made herself into stairs so she could get down safely, before sinking below the rim so the two were eye level again, nobody noticing Nino, Tikki, Alya and Trixie at the door watching excitedly.

"Goodnight," Marinette said smiling "My handsome prince."

"Sleep well Princess," Adrien said smiling back.

Not wanting to have her human friend miss this opportunity, Carpet lifted herself up making the two have their lips touch, shocking everyone, until they two 'Royals' started to like it.

After 10 seconds Marinette pulled away and headed inside her room, making everyone run away from the door, Nino telling Alya, he should get to Adrien.

"Yes!" Adrien cheered to himself, falling backwards being caught by Carpet and taken back down to the ground.

"For the first time in my life," he began, speaking to himself and looking up to Marinette's window "Things are starting to go right."

Suddenly, Roger and his men came out of nowhere and grabbed him, before throwing him to the ground and gagging him and tying him up.

"Plagg? Plagg?" Adrien called out through the handkerchief seeing the little black cat in a mini cage all tied up as well.

"Hold him!" Roger said to his men while he came and latched iron cuffs and chains to the boy's wrists and ankles.

Looking around again Adrien spotted another guard tying Carpet up around a tree.

"I'm afraid you've worn out your welcome, Prince No-Where," Hawkmoth said, coming over his cane in hand and Nooroo on his shoulder looking just as dark as his master.

"Why you..." Adrien began, fire in his eyes as he tried to get to this man but was held back.

"Make sure neither he, nor his Kwami are ever found..." Hawkmoth said to the guards before leaving and heading back inside the palace, chuckling to himself darkly.

Next thing Adrien felt was a whack to his head, and everything went dark.

Just as the guards had dragging the unconscious boy and Kwami away Nino came out smiling.

"So Adrien... want to tell me how things went..." he called out confused by not seeing anything "Where the heck he go?" he asked looking around spotting Carpet and untangling her.

Giving her oldest friend a quick thanks, they started to feel that Adrien was in danger and together, Nino onto of Carpet in case anyone was watching, zoomed off towards the ocean hoping it wasn't too late.


	16. Chapter 16

At the cliffs overlooking the deep ocean, Roger and his men under Hawkmoths orders, threw Prince Chat Noir, who was tied up and had a large iron ball and chain around his ankles, and Plagg, who was still in the cage tied to the chain, into the water.

Nino and Carpet arrived just in time to see their friends plunge into the water.

Checking that no one was watching Nino dove into the water after them, changing into a submarine to get to them faster.

* * *

Over to where Adrien and Plagg landed, Adrien saw his turban and swathe glint of gold from Nino's lamp.

Getting an idea, Adrien tried to get to it but the ball kept him where he landed.

Plagg, Being a cat never liked water, so he was trying his hardest to get out of the cage by picking the lock with his claws.

Slowly Adrien was running out of air, and his eyelids were getting heavy.

The last thing he saw was Plagg making it out of the cage and zooming over to the lamp, rubbing his little paws over it.

Sensing his lamp being rubbed, Nino zoomed of in that direction and found the Kwami and the boy.

"Plagg! Adrien!" Nino said scared but trying to stay calm, looking to Plagg who somehow had made it back to Adrien with the hat and the lamp.

"Oh you can't cheat on this one Plagg," Nino said when Plagg pointed up to the surface. "I can't help either of you unless you make a wish, since you have my lamp," he explained "You have to say _'Nino, I want you to save my and Adrien's lives.'_ Ok, come on little buddy..."

Plagg tried but all that came out were bubbles.

"I'll take that as a yes," Nino said changing back into the submarine and then taking both boy and Kwami-ized cat shot to the surface, landing on the now guard free cliffs, Carpet coming over to meet them.

Fresh air now entering his lungs, Adrien started coughing and spitting up water, while Plagg was shaking himself to try and get all the water out of his fur.

"Don't you two scare me like that..." Nino said once they were sorted out.

"Like we planned being thrown into the ocean," Plagg said hissing a little, still clinging onto the handle of the lamp.

"Nino..." Adrien began but couldn't come up with anything "Thanks Nino," he said giving him a bro-hug.

"What about me!" Plagg screamed "I made the wish to make him save us."

"That means I only have one left," Adrien said looking slightly disappointed.

"Not really," Nino said pulling out a big purple book with the title _'Da Genie Rules'_ looking this situation up "It says here: ' _Rule 257, Should another person find the lamp, even if they're with the first master, and make a wish, the counter for the first master is put on hold, and the second master get's three new wishes.'_ " Nino read out. "So now, you both have two wishes."

With that they all hopped back onto Carpet and she shot off back to Agrabah.

On the way Plagg used up his last two wishes, wishing for an 'Everlasting wheel of camembert cheese – no matter how much you bite out of it, it never get's finished.

And that he can stay a Kwami, saying he liked the fact that he could fly and talk, but really so he can try and be with Tikki.

* * *

Back at the palace, Marinette was telling Alya, Tikki, and Trixie all the places she and Prince Chat Noir went to while Alya did her hair.

"Oh and then we passed through Egypt," Marinette laughed a little remembering what happened.

"Marinette..." Tom's voice came from the door, making the girls turn to see him.

"Oh papa, I've just had the most wonderful time," Marinette said getting up and spinning around making her way to him "I'm so happy."

"You should be, Marinette," Tom said, speaking in a slightly different voice pattern than what Alya is used to "I have chosen a husband for you."

"What?" Marinette asked stopping, confused, Tikki by her shoulder, noticing Wayzz and Pepper weren't there with her father.

"You shall wed Hawkmoth," Tom said, just as the secondary door to her room opened and revealed Hawkmoth and Nino standing there, dark grins on both their faces, causing Marinette to gasp.

"You're speechless, I see," Hawkmoth said stepping forward and taking Marinette's hand "A fine quality in a wife."

"I will never marry you!" Marinette said firmly taking her hand back, as Alya came over to stand by her friend "Papa, I choose Prince Chat Noir," Marinette said turning to her father, but got no response.

"Prince Chat Noir left," Hawkmoth said in a 'Couldn't care less voice.'

"Better check your crystal ball again Hawkmoth," Adrien's voice came to them from the other side of the room, standing there with Plagg on his shoulder, and Nino beside him, all looking just as mad as each other, Hawkmoth and Nooroo not understanding any of this.

"Chat Noir!" Marinette said smiling, glad that he wasn't gone.

"Nino! " Alya smiled too seeing that he was alright too.

"How in the hell did he..." Nooroo began to ask before he got a glare from Hawkmoth that made him stop talking.

"Tell them the truth Hawkmoth!" Adrien said coming over, his turban by his waist, after hugging Marinette "You tried to have me and my Kwami killed!"

"What? Ridiculous nonsense, Your Highness," Hawkmoth said walking over to Tom and making him look into the dome on his cane "He is obviously lying."

"Obviously... Lying..." Tom said agreeing with Hawkmoth, something Adrien knew the man would never do when it came to his daughter's safety and happiness.

"Papa! What's wrong with you?" Marinette asked scared that something was wrong.

Looking around Adrien saw Hawkmoth's cane glowing and the Sultan's eye were lit up too.

"I know what's wrong!" Adrien said snatching Hawkmoth's cane away and smashing it against the ground, breaking the spell.

"Oh, my!" Tom said coming out of the trance he was in.

"Your Highness, Hawkmoth's been controlling you with this," Adrien said showing Tom the broken cane.

"I knew there was something not right about that thing!" Alya said coming to stand next to her friend.

"What?" Tom said getting mad "Hawmoth? You, you traitor!"

"Your Majesty, all this can be explained..." Hawkmoth said backing away towards the doors as all seven of the room's other residents advanced on him.

"Guards! Guards!" Tom called out.

"Well that's it," Nooroo said sarcastically "We're dead. Forget it. Just dig a grave for both of us. We're dead."

While Nooroo was complaining Hawkmoth saw the lamp just sticking out of Chat Noir's turban.

"Arrest Hawkmoth at once," Tom said to the palace guards when they finally came to the Princess' room.

"This is not done yet, boy," Hawkmoth said puling a small vile of purple mist out from his shirt and throwing it at the floor, making a clout of purple smoke, blinding everyone and making them cough.

When it cleared, Hawkmoth and Nooroo were gone, and in their place was Wayzz and Pepper, on the floor, seemingly having been knocked out.

Quickly Nino and Alya went to help them.

"Find him! Search everywhere!" Tom yelled to his guards who went to do as commanded.

"Marinette, are you all right?" Adrien asked helping the princess back up after protecting her.

"Yes," Marinette said smiling "But what about you and your Kwami?" she asked checking both of them over "What do you mean Hawkmoth tried to have the two of you killed?"

"He tried to drown us by throwing us in the ocean!" Plagg said for the blonde boy, hugging Tikki, glad she was alright.

"Hawkmoth, my most trusted counsellor," Tom said ignoring all of this and walking over to his daughter bed to sit down, needing time to understand this "Plotting against me all this time. It's horrible, simply horrible. How will I ever..."

"Um Sire," Alya said smiling, getting Tom's attention.

Pausing Tom turned around, and looked to where Alya was pointing him.

"Can this be true?" Tom asked seeing Marinette willingly in the arms of another man "My daughter has finally chosen a suitor?" he asked, getting a wide smile and nods from Marinette.

"Hahaha! Praise Allah!" Tom cheered running over to the two of them and hugging Adrien "You brilliant boy, I could kiss you. But I won't I'll leave that to Marinette." Tom said stopping himself and clearing his throat and pushing Marinette over to Adrien.

"But you two will be wed at once. Yes, yes. And you'll be happy and prosperous, and then you my boy," he said addressing Adrien "Will become Sultan."

"Sultan?" Adrien asked a smile on his lips, losing it as Tom continued praising him.

"Yes. A fine upstanding and truthful youth such as yourself, a person of your unimpeachable moral character is exactly what this kingdom needs."

With that Tom left to go tell everyone in the castle the good news.

"Good job, Chat," Nino said smiling looking excited for his friend.

"Yeah you to Marinette," Alya said to her friend who at last pulled away from her prince "Looks like you didn't need to find that second half of you after all, he found you."

"Alya..." Marinette said, blushing a little.

"Oh, I'm just kidding, bestie," Alya said hugging her friend as they left to go to the kitchens to celebrate with food, Nino, Plagg, Tikki, Trixie, Wayzz, and Pepper all tagging along.

Adrien just headed to his room, needing space to think all this over.


	17. Chapter 17

Inside Hawkmoth's secret room, he and Nooroo had just made it inside and slammed the door.

"Oh, we're dead," Nooroo said zipping around the room panic-stricken "We're so dead. We gotta start packing and get out of here. Only the essentials," he said finding a small suitcase and going over to his part of the room. "Let's see knives, pots of honey, maps, daggers, other torture devices, and what about this picture, I'm not sure I think I'm pulling a weird face in it."

But Hawkmoth wasn't listening, he was laughing at how wonderful things had turned out.

"Oh boy," Nooroo said putting the picture down and flying over to his master "Hawkmoth, Hawkmoth, get a grip!" he said flying right into his face.

Getting mad, Hawkmoth grabbed the Kwami and squeezed him tightly.

"Good grip..."

"We're not going anywhere little Nooroo," Hawkmoth said grinning "Chat Noir is nothing but that street urchin Adrien. He has the lamp Nooroo."

"What? Why that little..." Nooroo said trying to breath.

"You! Will be the one to get it from him," Hawkmoth said firmly.

"Wait? Me?" the Kwami asked surprised.

"How else am I going to get it?" Hawkmoth asked releasing Nooroo, and looking out the window to where he could see the room Adrien was staying in.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

All last night, Adrien had been thinking on what just happened.

"Sultan? They want me, to be Sultan?" he asked himself once again, still not believing this as he went to go and sit by the window.

Just then Nino came in after just waving goodbye to Alya, Plagg was spending the morning with Tikki.

"Oh dude, I haven't felt like this since I was human and trying to get that Princess," he said making himself into a firework and expressing his love for Alya.

Adrien smiled, but said nothing, he had hoped that Nino would have stayed with Alya a little longer so he could think up of a way to let his friend know what had to be done.

"Oh, and if it weren't for you, buddy, I never would have met her," Nino said calming down and coming over to Adrien. "Oh once I'm free I know exactly what I'm going to do first. I'm..."

"Nino," Adrien said nervously "I can't do that."

"I know you still have your second wish before you wish me free, as we promised each other," Nino said poofing up a counting machine with three spaces, one of them black the others lit up.

"No, I mean, when the time comes to make that wish," Adrien tried again "I can't do it."

"Sure you can," Nino said grabbing Adrien head and jaw, so full of fun to notice the negativity in his friends voice "You just go... _'Nino, I wish you were free'_..."

"I serious!" Adrien said pushing Nino away and going to the otherside of the room, pulling out the lamp from his turban "Look I'm sorry, I really am. But they want to make me Sultan. No! They want to make Chat Noir, Sultan." he said letting out his feelings "Without you... I'm just Street Rat, Adrien. Nino..." he began looking to his friend biting his lip nervously "I... I... Can't keep this up on my own. When the time comes, I can't wish you free."

"Oh, ok, no big deal," Nino said hurt but trying not to show it. "After all you lied to everyone else, hey I bet you thought I was being left out." he said heading for the door "Might as well spend as much time with Alya as I can before I get sent back to the Cave of Wonders then. So If you excuse me... Master..." he said bowing a dark look on his face, before leaving.

"Nino..." Adrien said running to the door "Nino come back!"

But he was gone.

Sighing, Adrien went over to the couch where Carpet had watched everything, and was giving the boy a disappointed look.

"What are you looking at?" he asked in a slightly mad, slightly upset voice.

Deciding that he needed time to cool off, Carpet left the room too.

"Carpet I'm sorry," Adrien said watching her go "Oh come on..."

But she didn't come back.

"Maybe Nino's right..." Adrien said, sighing, looking at the lamp once more "I... I've gotta stop trying to be something I'm not."

"Chat Noir, Oh Chat Noir, can you come here..." someone called out to him.

"Marinette?" Adrien asked getting up, forgetting about the lamp and heading outside looking for her "Where are you?"

Nooroo was by the window using his magic to imitate Marinette's voice.

"Over by the minatory, hurry," he said smiling.

"I'm coming..." Adrien said heading off in that direction.

Once he was gone, Nooroo slipped into the room and zoomed over to the where the lamp was.

"Man Hawkmoth's going to be happy to see you," he said looking at it " ** _'Excellent work Nooroo'._** Oh go on... ** _'No really on a scale of 1 – 10, you are 11.'_** Aww Hawkmoth you're too kind, I'm flattered, and blushing..."

With that the little butterfly grabbed the lamp and made his way back to his masters room, too caught up in himself not to notice Plagg and Tikki haven watched the whole thing and began to trail him.

* * *

In the gardens, Nino was by the fountain sighing and looking into the rippling water.

"Nino?" Alya asked coming over Trixie floating beside her "You wanted to see me?"

"Um, yeah," Nino said rubbing at his eyes a little and turning to see her "I was thinking. How... How about we go on a carpet ride date tonight? Or it could be now. Or whenever. You know to experience how it felt when Marinette and Chat Noir did it."

"Nino, what's wrong?" Alya said calmly.

"Why, why must something be wrong for me to try and spend a night out with you?" Nino asked.

"The fact that we've only know each other of at least one day," Alya said smoothly "And you go from being happy and cheerful, 'We're friend's'. To... This, and want to get as close as you can to me."

"You just gestured to all of me while you said that," Nino said smiling a little, trying to avoid the question.

When Alya didn't seem amused by this Nino sighed.

"I... Just think I might not be around for as long as I thought," he said really hating the number one rule of being a Genie – Don't let anyone except your master know that you're a Genie.

"What do you mean?" Alya asked confused "You're Chat Noir's friend, aren't you? You'll be staying here with him when he gets to be Sultan, won't you?"

"It's complicated..." Nino said avoiding her eyes, getting the feeling that something has happened to his lamp. "I... I'll tell you later, I just gotta check on something first."

"Ok," Alya said still confused but giving him a quick hug to make him slightly happier.

With that and a small kiss to the forehead, Nino rushed off.

"Well, well, well, looks like some one's got a crush..." Trixie said giggling pointing to the fountain where Alya looked inside and saw her face was as red as Tikki.

"Have... Have we got a celebration to be at Trixie?" Alya asked and zipped off, a giggling little fox following her.


	18. Chapter 18

"People of Agrabah," Tom called out to the city from the Royal Box above the palace gates "My daughter has finally chosen a suitor," he paused for the cheers to die down, before he went into explaining how great this boy was.

Behind the curtains, Alya, Trixie and Marinette was peeking out to watch Tom give his speech, a smile on Marinette's face as she saw how happy he was.

"Marinette?" Adrien called to her from the bottom of the stairs.

"Chat Noir, where have you been?" she asked running down to meet him, in her sky blue silky outfit.

"Marinette, there's something I have to tell you," Adrien said taking off his turban to run his fingers through his hair, nervously.

"The whole kingdom's turned out for Papa's announcement," Marinette said grabbing Adrien by the wrist and pulling him up the stairs, pausing when they got behind the curtain to sort him out, fixing his shoulders and putting his hat back on his head for him.

"No. But, Marinette, you don't understand..." Adrien said trying to get away, only to be stopped by Alya.

"Come on Chat, if you're gonna be Sultan, you can't get stage fright," she said spinning him to the curtain.

"No, that's not it," Adrien said being cut off when Tom came to the conclusion of his speech.

"My people, I give to you..." with that the girls shoved him though the curtains "Prince Chat Noir!"

Everyone cheered at that, even more when Marinette stepped out too and stood next to her future husband.

"Oh boy..." Adrien said to himself, waving nervously.

* * *

On the other side of the palace, Nino was tracking down his lamp like a bloodhound, but thankfully had enough sense to stay as a human, just in case anyone was watching.

"Nino!" Plagg's voice came to him as he and Tikki came over to him.

"Not now, Plagg I looking for my... " he tried to think of something seeing Tikki was there.

"I know, and I think we know where it is," Plagg said "But we have to hurry..."

With that the Kwami's zoomed off, Nino following them.

* * *

In one of the towers, Hawkmoth and Nooroo were looking down on the celebration.

"Look at them, cheering on that little pipsqueak," Nooroo said holding a little pot of honey.

"Let them cheer..." Hawkmoth said going over to the lamp on the desk, picking it up and rubbing it.

*o*

Outside the door, Nino's 'Genie Sense' was tingling, and uncontrollably he turned into a red cloud of smoke and came to be again beside the man, as his genie-self.

"YOU!" Nooroo screamed getting mad, recognizing him as Adrien's friend "All this time YOU have been that stupid genie?"

"Be quiet Nooroo," Hawkmoth said just as annoyed, but he believed he can use that anger on Adrien and the others "I am you master now genie!" he said flooring Nino and placing a foot onto the boy's chest.

"I was afraid of that..." Nino said looking up at the tall, dark, and sinister ugly man.

"Genie, grant me my first wish," Hawkmoth said grinning evilly "I wish to rule on high... As Sultan."

*o*

Outside the room, Plagg and Tikki had heard everything.

"We have to tell everyone," Plagg said taking Tikki's hand and zooming off.

"Wait, what's going on?" Tikki asked afraid "Why did Nino just... Just poof away like that? And why is Hawkmoth calling him _'Genie'_?"

"It's a long story," Plagg said trying to calm her down "And one not really suited for here and now, so come on."

* * *

Outside, the celebrations were still going on, but were soon interrupted when storm clouds began to appear from a perfectly clear sky, and strong winds blew the top off of the Royal Box.

"Whoa!" Adrien said ducking protectively over Marinette and Alya, Trixie hiding in her hair.

"Bless my soul," Tom said holding onto his turban, Wayzz and Pepper clutching onto it.

"CHAT" Plagg cried out as he an Tikki turned up fighting against the winds, panting.

"Plagg!/Tikki!" Adrien and Marinette said together helping their little friends out.

"Chat, something horrible has happened," Plagg said after checking Tikki was ok.

He was about to explain when Tom's turban began to float away.

"What? What's going here?" he asked jumping up to catch it, only for the rest of him to float away a little bit too, a magical glow shining all around him.

"Oh my goodness, what's happening?"

"Papa," Marinette said confused, as she saw her father's clothes strip themselves off of him, leaving him in his underwear, Wayzz and Pepper now with Alya, and flew over to a chuckling Hawkmoth.

"Hawkmoth, you vile betrayer," Tom said anger on his face.

"That's Sultan Vile Betrayer to you," Nooroo said from Hawkmoth's shoulder in a mini turban of his own.

"Oh yeah?" Adrien said stepping forward "We'll just see about that," quickly he took his turban off to get the lamp out only to find it wasn't there. "The lamp..."

"That's what I was gonna tell you Chat..." Plagg said getting into Adrien's face.

"But where?" Adrien said looking around, ignoring him, seeing it in Hawkmoth's hand.

"Finders keepers No-Where..." he said gesturing to the sky where a genomes, dark, and extra strong Nino was standing with his arms crossed.

"Nino?" Alya asked confused, her eyes wide.

Slowly, Nino reached down, picked up the whole palace, as if it were a toy, and set it on top of a mountain.

Looking around, Adrien saw Carpet and whistled for her.

Hearing him and looking around, she got up and came over.

As she was passing, Adrien and Alya leapt onto her.

"Alya?" Adrien began "What are you doing it's too dangerous for..."

"For what?" Alya asked glaring at him slightly "For a girl? Trust be babe I've done way more dangerous things than this. Now get us over to Nino."

Not believing this, Adrien just did as she said.

"Nino! NO! Adrien called out as they flew up to be right in front of his face.

"Sorry dude," Nino said sadly, avoiding Alya's eyes "I've got a new master now."


	19. Chapter 19

**_Priviously:_** ** _"_** ** _Nino! NO! Adrien called out as they flew up to be right in front of his face._**

 _ **"**_ _ **Sorry dude," Nino said sadly, avoiding Alya's eyes "I've got a new master now."**_

* * *

"Hawkmoth, I order you to stop!" Tom said firmly to Hawkmoth, standing infront of his daughter to protect her.

"Ah, but there's a new order now," Hawkmoth said waving his finger, a smug grin on his face "My order. Finally you will bow to me!"

"We will never bow to you," Marinette said coming out from behind her father, stopping him from doing just that "We do not serve false kings."

"Why am I not surprised?" Nooroo asked rhetorically floating next to Hawkmoth, crossing his little arms.

"If you will not _bow_ before a Sultan," Hawkmoth said darkly "Then you will COWER BEFORE A SORCERER! Genie my second wish!" he said looking up at Nino "I wish to be, the most powerful sorcerer, in the world!"

*o*

Up in the air, a sad 'Cannot believe he's doing this' Nino covered his eyes and got prepared to grant that wish aiming his fingers to Hawkmoth.

"Nino, stop!" Adrien said jumping off of Carpet and clinging onto his best friend's thumb, trying to redirect the blast, but couldn't do it.

Alya could only watch in slight fear, as Nino shot a blast of magic at Hawkmoth and the man became what he asked for.

Gaining his old dark purple suit with white butterfly broach pinned to it, but the vibe coming off him was way darker and more powerful, as was his purple topped cane.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, a warm Agrabah welcome, for Sorcerer Hawkmoth!" Nooroo called out loving the fears he was receiving from everyone.

"Now, where were we?" Hawkmoth said, landing back on the ground looking around with a sickening grin "Ah yes... Abject humiliation," he said aiming his cane towards Marinette, Tom, and the Kwiami's, forcing each one of them to get onto their knees and bow to him.

*o*

Having enough, Alya told Carpet to take her down, hopped off and began to charge towards Hawkmoth from behind.

Unfortunately, the man heard her coming.

"Freeze," he said aiming at Alya making her as still as a statue, but was still aware of her surroundings.

"Alya," Marinette said scared looking towards her friend.

"Oh Princess," Hawkmoth said smugly, making Marinette look towards him, "There's someone I'm just dying to introduce you to."

"Hawkmoth, get your hands off her!" Adrien called out riding Carpet for an aerial attack, a determined look on his face.

 _'_ _Prince Chat, yes he is that_

 _But not as you know him'_

Hawkmoth began to sing, a smug grin always over his face, as he made Carpet stop and pulled Adrien off of it and down to the ground.

 _'_ _Read my lips and come to grips with reality'_

He continued bouncing Marinette over to the two of them, in time to the song.

 _'_ _Yes, meet a blast from your past_

 _Whose lies were too good to last_

 _Say 'Hello' to you precious Prince Chat'_

Hawkmoth said changing princely Chat Noir into a boy with messy blonde hair, wearing a white jacket, black trousers with patches on them, and no shoes.

"Or should we say Adrien?" Nooroo said floating beside Marinette grinning as evilly as his master.

"Chat?" Marinette asked confused.

"Marinette, I... I tried to tell you," Adrien said coming over taking her hands so she didn't run off "I'm just..."

 _'_ _So Chat Noir turns out to be_

 _Merely Adrien'_

Hawkmoth sang, cutting off the boy's explanation, getting behind Marinette, grabbing her arm.

 _'_ _Just a con, need I go on'_

He continued turning Plagg back into a black cat.

 _'_ _Take it from me_

 _His personality flaws_

 _Give me adequate cause'_

Hawkmoth carried on, making a trail of black and purple smoke come out of his cane, aiming it towards the boy and his cat, and brought them over, to mock Adrien a little, before placing them into the southwest tower of the palace through the window.

 _'_ _To send him packing_

 _On a one-way trip_

 _So his prospects_

 _Take a terminal dip'_

"Nino!" Adrien called out for help unable to get out of this, but luckily, Carpet was fast enough to slip into the window.

 _'_ _His assets frozen, the venue chosen_

 _Is the ends of the Earth, how's that?!_

 _So long'_

Hawkmoth concluded, using his cane like a golf club and sending the tower off lick a rocket to who know where.

"Goodbye, see ya," Nooroo said ginning waving to the tower.

And all Nino could do was watch, sighing sadly, avoiding everyone's eyes.

 _'_ _Ex-Prince Chat Noir...'_ Hawkmoth finished with a maniacal laugh, making lightning strike, and Marinette, Tom and the Kwimi's to quiver in fear.

* * *

In the far north, a tower from an Arabian palace was coming in for a landing, rolling around in the snow until it came to a stop.

Adrien looked up and around to try and work out where he was, rubbing his arms to try and warm them up.

"Plagg?" he thought of first, remembering the cat came along with him, seeing a ledge of a cliff and fearing the worst, Adrien went over to it and called down "Plagg!"

A small cat like sneeze came from behind him to answer.

"Oh this is all my fault," Adrien said to himself, digging in the snow to help his friend out "I should have taken better care of Nino's lamp, and freed him when I had the chance."

Finally he found a cold and shivering cat Plagg.

"Plagg," Adrien said picking him up and and placing him inside his jacket "You okay?"

Looking up at his friend Plagg nodded.

"Oh I'm sorry Plagg," Adrien getting up "I made a mess of everything. Somehow, I gotta go back and set things right."

Slowly, because of the wind and the coldness, Adrien began to walk though the blizzard frozen north, to try and get back to Agrabah.

After a while, Adrien stepped on something that wasn't ice or snow.

"Carpet," he said smiling.

Seeing that their friend was trapped under the tower, Adrien got an idea "Plagg, start digging."

Together, boy and cat began pulling out handfuls of snow to try and help Carpet out.

"That's it," Adrien said encouragingly but paused when he heard something and saw the tower start to roll towards them.

Quickly, he grabbed Plagg and started to run, but there was nowhere to run to.

Looking around for a new idea, Adrien spotted the window.

Knowing he had to get his timing right, Adrien ran back towards the tower and stopped into a crouching position in the show.

Slowly, the tower rolled over them and carried on until it rolled off of the cliff.

"Yeah!" Adrien called out cheerfully as a paralyzed Plagg fainted into the snow.

Now free, Carpet shook the ice and snow off of her, and rushed over to Adrien and Plagg who both hopped aboard.

"Now, back to Agrabah," Adrien said grinning "Let's go!"


	20. Chapter 20

Back in a darkened, and stormy Agrabah, Hawkmoth was celebrating his success by watching, Nooroo 'torture' a puppet/jester outfit wearing Tom, and the other Kwimi's as Alya and Marinette, were beside his throne wearing golden shackles on their wrists, and bright purple slave outfits, to show everyone they were his.

Alya holding a giant fan, and Marinette holding a huge plate of fruit, and Nino was off to the side in a state of depression that he was the one to make this happen.

"STOP IT!" Marinette screamed when she couldn't take any more "Hawkmoth tell him to leave them alone..."

Thinking about this, Hawkmoth called Nooroo back.

Huffing, Nooroo shoved one more, mouldy disgusting cracker's into Tom's mouth before coming over to his little pedestal of fruit and helping himself to some grapes.

"It pains me to see you like this Marinette," Hawkmoth said using his cane to bring her closer to him via the chains she wore, taking a bite out the apple she was holding. "A beautiful young woman like you, should be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world," he said changing her chains into a small queen suitable crown "What do you say my dear? Why with you as my queen..."

"Never," Marinette said having reached behind her and threw a goblet of wine in the man's face.

 _'_ _Go girl...'_ Alya thought as she saw her friend do this.

Hawkmoth on the other hand was not so happy as he snarled as he whipped the wine out of his face.

"I guess I'll just have to teach you some respect!" he said getting up, knocking a scared Marinette onto the floor, knocking the table over and breaking a water jug.

"No..." Hawkmoth said getting an idea "Genie," he said looking to Nino who winced but turned to his Master "I have decided to make my final wish. I wish for Princess Marinette to fall desperately in love with me..." he said smirking, as Marinette and Alya look afraid.

* * *

Outside, Adrien, Carpet, and Plagg were getting closer to the palace, all hoping that it wasn't too late to fix this.

* * *

Inside, Nino stood up and cleared his throat "Um Master, there are a few addenas, some quid pro, quos, some things I can't do..."

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME YOU BLUE AND RED BOY!" Hawkmoth yelled to Nino cutting him off.

"He can't make some fall in love with anyone else," Alya whispered to herself, glad that her friend was safe and looked to her to see if you noticed this as well, but she was looking to the window.

Confused, Alya looked up there as well and saw Adrien, and was about to cheer for him, when he shhhed her.

"You will do what I order you to do, slave," Hawkmoth continued ranting to Nino, not noticing the boy.

"Hawkmoth..." Marinette said in a dreamy voice, getting the man's and Nino's attention.

"Hmm... I never noticed how... Incredibly handsome you are..." she said getting up slowly, placing the crown on her head.

Right away, Nino's jaw dropped in surprise.

"Hmm, that's better," Hawkmoth said shutting the boy's mouth and turning his full attention to Marinette "Now, love bug, tell me more about, myself..." he said walking over to her.

"You're tall, dark, well dressed..." Marinette began as Nino tried to work out what was going on.

Thinking he needed help, Alya, slowly came over and directed his gaze towards the window, where they watched Adrien and Plagg slide down the curtain and hide behind the wall.

*o*

"Adrien, dude..." Nino squeaked excitedly, his mouth quickly meeting Alya's hand.

"You go see what his plan is, I'll keep an eye on Marinette and Hawkmoth," she said shivering a little as she said that.

Saluting her, Nino zipped over to where Adrien was hiding, and checking the room out.

"Dude, I can't help you," Nino said right away, changing himself to look like Hawkmoth "I work for Monsieur Loud-Mouth now. What you gonna do?"

"Hey, relax," Adrien said poking his nose to change him back to being Nino "I'm a street rat remember, I got this," he said confidently before slinking off towards the lamp.

*o*

"You're perfect teeth," Marinette said running out of 'nice' things to say about this man.

"Go on..." Hawkmoth said grinning.

"And you're hair, is so..." Marinette said looking over the man's shoulder to Alya for help, which she couldn't give because she was pretending to be sick "Golden... You've stolen my heart."

*o*

Over to where Nooroo was, he was happily enjoying some grape when he spotted Adrien going for the lamp.

"Hawkmoth..." he cried but was silenced by Plagg coming up behind him and pinning him face down into his cushion.

*o*

"And the street rat?" Hawkmoth asked smiling leaning into Marinette a little more.

"What street rat?" she asked back reaching up and gently running her fingers over the man's face.

*o*

Nooroo was trying to get free to warn Hawkmoth about the boy, but Plagg kept his quiet, giving Adrien a chance to reach for the lamp.

Unfortunetly, all the rolling around, made the small bowel of fruit to fall to the floor making a loud clattering noise.

This made Hawkmoth spin around, but Marinette turned him back to her and pressed her lips against his, making everyone loon onto this in shock and disgust.

Slowly the man and girl parted, Hawkmoth looking pleased, Marinette not believing she just did that, but wearing a small smile to confuse him.

"That was..." Hawkmoth began before noticing something reflected in Marinette's crown, a blonde haired, green eyes, street rat of a boy.

"YOU!" he cried out turning to Adrien, grabbing his cane and firing a blast at Adrien shooting him into a pile of gold coins "How many times do I have to kill you boy?" he asked mad.

Gasping, Marinette rushed over and grabbed the weapon, trying to pull it out of Hawkmoth's grip, only for her to be shoved to the ground.

"Marinette," Alya cried out running over to see if she was alright.

Quickly, Adrien ran towards Hawkmoth to try and get the cane off him instead.

"One of you get the lamp!" he called to the girls.

Being the one not fully on the floor, Alya went over to the throne and grabbed the lamp, but before she could rub it...

"NO!" Hawkmoth yelled, shoving Adrien off and striking Alya with his magic, turning her into a lifeless toy puppet, making drop the lamp.

Seeing this Marinette rushed for it instead, and was anot to reach for it when she got hit too.

"Ah, ah, ah, Princess," Hawkmoth said creating a giant hourglass around her and setting it off "Your time is up."

Anger fuelling him, Adrien ran into Hawkmoth and floored him, making him drop his cane.

"Marinette..." Adrien said worried.

Quickly, sand began pouring on top of her and was filling the bottom half up rather quickly.

*o*

"Oooh nice shot, Hawk..." Nooroo said but was cut off and knocked out when Plagg reached for the bowl with his tail and striked the little Kwami's head with it.

Once he was out cold, Plagg rushed for the lamp.

*o*

Hawkmoth finally got Adrien off of him and got hold of his cane again.

"Don't toy with me..." he said firing it at the black cat, changing it into a stuffed animal.

"Plagg!" Adrien cried out, as did surprisingly Tikki from where she and the other Kwami's were being held in a small bird-cage like cage.

Carpet now tried to for the lamp, and managed to grab it. Now she just needed to get it to Adrien.

"Things are unraveling fast now, boy," Hawkmoth said firing a blast at Carpet, making nothing but string and four tassels, making her drop the lamp.

Being the only one left, Adrien ran towards the lamp to try and get it back himself.

"Get the point?" Hawkmoth's voice rang out as he made seven swords appear to block his way, one of which managing to get into the boy's arm.

"AGGGHHHH!" he screamed as he pulled it out and turned towards the man, pain, anger, and adrenaline all mixing together and clouding his mind as he went to kill this monster.

"I'm just getting warmed up," Hawkmoth said grinning as he picked the lamp up, and made a string of fire come out of his mouth, trapping Adrien and setting the whole room ablaze.

"Are you afraid to fight me yourself, you cowardly snake?" Adrien asked sword raised, blood coming out of his arm.

"A snake, am I?" Hawkmoth asked stepping through the flames "Perhaps you would like to see how ssssnake like I can be..." he said turning into a giant hooded cobra with black and purple stripes on his scales, his body replacing all the flames.

Marinette watched with a frightened look on her face from inside the hour glass as Hawkmoth striked at Adrien, again and again, the boy only just dodging the attacks, finally managing to use the sword against him.

"AGGGHH!" Hawkmoth cried out.

"Rick 'em, rack 'em, rock 'em, rake. Stick that sword into that snake!" four Nino, girl cheer-leaders cried out together all waving their pom-poms in the air.

"You ssstay out of thisss," Hawkmoth said turning towards Nino, hissing at him.

"Hawky, Hawky, he's our man," Nino said coming to be only one of himself again, but still dressed as a cheerleader, looking gloomy and waving a small flag "If he can't do it... GREAT!"

While Hawkmoth was distracted with Nino, Adrien ran towards the hour-glass to try and get Marinette out, but was scooped up my Hawkmoth, making him fly back a bit and drop the sword that slid across the floor.

"Adrien..." Marinette called to him.

Seeing the sword, Adrien ran over to it grabbed it and then dodged to the left, as Hawkmoth smashed into the balconly railing, breaking it, and half fall off of it.

Seeing his chance, Adrien ran over and sank the sword into Hawkmoth's body, making him scream.

Running back inside, Adrien picked up a piece of railing and rushed to the hourglass and a almost completely covered with sand Marinette.

"Marinette, hold on!" Adrien called to her about to strike the glass when Hawkmoth got in the way and pulled the boy away wrapping him into his coils.

"Hahahahahaha," he chuckled "You little fool. You thought you could destroy the most powerful being on Earth," he mocked squeezing Adrien tighter and tighter with every other word.

"Squeeze him Hawkmoth," Nooroo said a dark grin on his face "Squeeze him like a..."

But he was cut off as Nino 'innocently' shifted the way he was facing and shoved the Kwami off of his spot on the throne's arm.

"Without the genie, boy, you're nothing..." Hawkmoth hissed at Adrien.

"The genie... The genie," Adrien said to himself getting an idea as he looked to Nino, who was still unable to do anything.

"The genie has more power than you shall ever have!" Adrien said firmly.

"What!" Hawkmoth asked squeezing Adrien even tighter.

"He gave you your power, and he can take it away," Adrien said trying not to show how painful his current state was on his arm.

"Adrien, dude, what are you doing? Why are you bringing me into this?" Nino asked nervously, hiding behind a pillar.

"Face it Hawkmoth," Adrien said ignoring Nino "You're still just second best."

"You're right," Hawkmoth said thinking "His power doesss exceed my own. But not for long..."

With that, and Adrien still wrapped up in his coiled, Hawkmoth slithered over to Nino.

"The boy is crazy," Nino said laughing nervously "Just a little punch drunk. One too many hits with the snake..."

"SSSLAVE!" Hawkmoth yelled into Nino's face "I make my third wish. I wish to be... An all-powerful GENIE!"

Marinette, Tom, and the Kwimi's all watched with wide eyes wondering what Adrien could possibly be thinking.

"All right," Nino said taking a deep breath "You're wish is my command. *Way to go, dude.*" he said mumbling the last part.

Aiming his finger towards Hawkmoth, Nino covered his eyes as he made Hawkmoth into a genie.

 **"** **Yes..."** Hawkmoth said in his new more dark, more powerful voice as he grew into a dark, dark purple genie, filling up the room and breaking through the ceiling **"Yes. The Power. The absolute power!"**

As Hawkmoth changed, the coils holding Adrien turned into smoke, letting the boy fall down, and then rushing over to the hour glass, smashing it and freeing Marinette, who coughed for a little bit.

"What have you done?" Marinette asked looking to Adrien scared.

"Trust me!" Adrien said looking around for the one thing every genie had, seeing an old black oil lamp appear, at the base of where Hawkmoth was.

 **"** **The universe is mine to command! To control!"** Hawkmoth said trying out his new powers.

"Not so fast Hawkmoth. Aren't you forgetting something?" Adrien called out to him, getting his attention, as he picked up the new lamp with his good arms hand.

"You want to be a genie, you got it," Adrien said grinning as he sat the shackles appear on Hawkmoth's writs "And everything that goes with it..." he said holding up the lamp.

 **"** **What?!"** Hawkmoth said not believing this as he began to feel himself get pulled into the lamp **"NO! NO..."**

"I'm getting out of here," Nooroo said heading for the window, only to be caught by Hawkmoth and forced into the lamp with him "You're the genie! I don't want..."

"Phenomenal cosmic powers..." Adrien began in a loud voice, grinning "Itty bitty living space." he finished in a small voice, smirking.

"Adrien, dude, you little genius, you," Nino said coming over and giving Adrien a noogie, messing up the boys hair even more than it already was.

Soon all of Hawkmoth's magic was reversed.

Plagg was a living Kwami again.

Carpet was put back together.

Alya was a human girl again, and welcomed back by a huge hug from Nino.

Tom was Sultan again.

The Kwami's were free, Tikki zooming right over to Plagg, saying 'How brave he had been'.

Marinette was Princess again, although in Adrien eyes she had always been a princess.

And the palace was back on the ground where it belonged.

"Get your stupid wings out of my face..." Hawkmoth's voice came from inside the lamp.

"Oh, shut up, you moron..." Nooroo replied.

"Don't tell me to shut up..." Hawkmoth said.

"Allow me," Nino said pulling away from Alya and gladly taking the lamp, before growing in size and dressing himself in a baseball player's outfit. "10,000 years in the Cave of Wonders, ought to chill him out..." he said winding up for a big throw, only to just have to flick the lamp for it to go sailing away into the desert.

"Adrien..." Marinette said softly coming over to Adrien, noticing his arm was still hurt "Your arm..."

"It's fine," Adrien said grinning shakily "I've had worse than this, can't think of any right now, but I have."

"Kid, stop trying to be brave and just wish it better," Plagg said rolling his eyes.

"No, Plagg I will not say _'I wish my arm was better,'_ " Adrien said firmly, only for seconds later to feeling no more pain in his arm, or feel any blood pouring out.

"NINO!" Adrien said looking to the genie.

"What, you'd think I'd let the bestest friend I had in a millennia have to have his arm taken off because he was too stubborn to wish it better?" Nino said poofing up the counter and making the middle one go black.

Deciding to just let it go, as he did see Nino's point, Adrien turned back to Marinette, taking her hands and looking into her eyes.

"Marinette, I'm sorry I lied to you about being a prince," he said, knowing that she hated liars.

"I know why you did," Marinette answered.

"Well, I guess this is, good bye..." Adrien said sighing, getting tears to start up in Nino's and Alya's eyes, as both their friends both lost their other half.

"Oh, that stupid law," Marinette said upset "This isn't fair. I love you."

"Dude no problem, you've still got one wish left," Nino said trying to lighten the mood "Just say the word and you're a prince again."

"But Nino, what about your freedom?" Adrien asked turning to Nino and looking to Alya.

"Hey, it's only an eternity of servitude," Nino said shrugging, a smile on his face. "This is love, you two were made for each other," he said gently pushing Adrien and Marinette together.

"But so were you and Alya," Marinette said ignoring the stammering from Alya when she said Marinette was wrong. "Oh come on, I saw the way you've been looking at him..." she said smirking.

"Marinette, I do love you," Adrien began making Marinette look him in the eye by tilting her chin slightly "But... I got to stop pretending to be something I'm not."

"I understand..." Marinette said sadly.

"Nino, I wish for your freedom," Adrien said turning to Nino.

"One bona fide prince pedigree coming up. Huh?" Nino said getting ready to grant the wish when he actually heard what was said.

"Nino, your free," Adrien said holding out the lamp, which began to glow and make a smoke the swirled around Nino giving him legs instead of the smokey tail he had and removing the shackles from his wrists, before the lamp dimmed and fell to the ground.

"I'm free..." Nino said laughing picking the lamp up "I'm free. Quick," he said giving it back to Adrien "Wish for something outrageous. Say _'I want the Nile.'_ Wish for the Nile. Try that," he said looking like a kid about to jump off of the high dive at a swimming pool, at how nervous-cited he was.

"Uh, I wish for the Nile," Adrien said.

"NO WAY!" Nino cried out laughing excitedly. "Oh, does that feel good!" he cheered to himself bouncing around and lighting things up as if they were inside a giant pinball machine.

"Oh! I'm free!" he carried on shaking hands with everyone "I'm free at last!" he said coming to Alya, lifting her up and spinning her around, before pressing his lips onto hers, shocking everyone, and making him stop as he took into account on what he had just done, pulling away.

"Um, I... um..." he said nervously, but was cut off when a smiling Alya hugged wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Soon they pulled away again and Nino pulled a suitcase out of nowhere.

"I'm hitting the road. I'm off to see the world. I'm..." he said reaching out in all different directions, placing things that came out of nowhere into the suitcase, before looking down at his friends.

"Nino, I'm... gonna miss you," Adrien said smiling a sad smile, even though he was happy for him.

"Me, too, dude," Nino said smiling back, tears coming into his eyes "No matter what anybody says, you'll always be a prince to me," he said hugging his best friend goodbye.

"That's right," Tom said coming over, remembering the fact that Adrien wasn't a true prince "You've certainly proven your worth as far as I'm concerned," he said smiling to Adrien.

"It's that law that's the problem..." Tom said a thoughtful look on his face.

"Papa?" Marinette asked confused.

"Well, am I Sultan, or am I Sultan?" Tom said smiling "From this day forth, the Princess shall marry whomever she deems worthy," he says watching the happiness fill his daughter.

"Him!" she cried out running back to Adrien, who picked her up and span her around "I choose... I choose... I choose you, Adrien." she said as they started to stare into each other's eyes.

"Oh, all of you, come over here," Nino called out, dressed up as a tourist, with all the bags and accessories, Alya next to him with a bag of her own, but that was it. "Big group huh. Group hug." he called out reaching for everyone and hugging them.

"Alya, where do you think you're going?" Marinette asked her friend, once they were released.

"Do you think I'd want to be here with you to lovers filling up the place?" she asked smirking, as said lovers blushed a little. "Nino's taking me with him on his world tour. Someone has to show him how much things have changed."

"Well, we can't do any more damage around this Popsicle stand, can we?" Nino asked Alya taking her hand and picking up his last bag "We're outta here!" he said shooting off into the sky, as they both waved down to Adrien and Marinette.

"Bye bye you two crazy love birds!" Alya called to them.

"I'm history. No I'm mythology," Nino cried out cheering "I don't care what I am I'M FREE!"

* * *

That night, Adrien and Marinette went on another magic carpet ride date, to watch the fireworks the city were giving off to celebrate Marinette chosen a suitor.

 _'_ _A whole new world'_

Adrien, in his new princely outfit, that consisted of a blue jacket with white shoulder pads, rimmed with bright green, matching pants, and a green and black fez on top his head, sang.

 **'** **A new life'**

Marinette in the purple outfit she was wearing that morning replied, leaning into him.

 ** _'For you and me'_**

They sang together.

As they hugged and kissed each other lightly, Carpet flew them back towards the palace, flying high above the clouds and passing the moon.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **AN: Done... *Colapses on bed, totally exhausted*  
**

 ***A few hours later...***

 **So This is the longest chapter I've written for this, hope you like it, and if there are any mistakes, please say so as nicely as you can.**

 **I worked all afternoon to write it - it didn't help that my computer was acting up...**

 **Also, It won't be right away, and it depends on if enough people wants it or not, but I'm thinking of doing the squeal** _'The Return of Jafar'_ **and the finale part** _'Aladdin and The King of Thieves'_

 **What says all of you?**

 **Finally, Thank you to every signal one of you, who have favorited/followed/reviewed this story.**

 **Love Ugly-Duckling123**


End file.
